It's all about us
by klainerwinchester
Summary: AU. Supernatural!Kurt PopularCheerio!Kurt Vampire!Blaine Badass!Blaine KLAINE.(Toques de la serie 'TVD')- Kurt tiene superpoderes, poder hacer fuego/electricidad, leer y meterse en mentes y mover objetos. Blaine es el nuevo, el badass, y sus ojos esconden otro misterio, un vampiro. ¿Qué les pasará a estos chicos? ¿Cómo se verán cuando descubran lo que son el otro? / Mpreg
1. El famoso Kurt Hummel

Hooooooola :) Pues sí, ésta historia no es ninguna traducción ni nada, es original. Se me ocurrió la idea de hacerla siguiendo algunas ideas de otras historias. Cómo ya dije antes, es de la primera historia que leí '_Get that chance_' de IM08, que la hizo en 2011, la última actualización fue el 2012, por lo que me temo que abandonó la cuenta a fin y al cabo :( Pero bueno. También tiene un toque de la serie The Vampire Diaries, ya que empecé a leer historias en que Blaine (mayoritariamente, a veces era Kurt) es un vampiro, y me enamoré

Bueno, diciendo esto, NO voy a dejar de traducir, el caso es que cada vez me cuesta más jo, tenéis que perdonarme y no odiarme. Intentaré actualizar cada vez que pueda, lo bueno es que ya acabé, estoy esta semana con recuperaciones, a sí que estoy básicamente haciendo exámenes diarios y estudiando al siguiente. Pero nada, son sólo 4, y me quedan 2 estos dos días :) Deseadme suerte :*

Pero bueno, el caso, me estoy yendo del tema completamente D: Pues que nada, que intentaré traducir lo máximo que pueda, no voy a abandonar ninguna historia (o eso espero), además que aún tengo que seguir traduciendo mi otra historia 'Lo que nadie pensaría', porque fue una petición que me hicieron para que la escribiera en inglés.

Sin otro asunto a tratar, os dejo con la lectura (jes, la frase mola eh, la utilizo siempre para acabar mis cartas comerciales en el ciclo JAJAJAJA bueno ya, no molesto más, espero que os guste :D )

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

Kurt Hummel parecía un chico normal, pero no lo era del todo, ya que podía hacer cosas que otros chicos podían, como levantar o mover objetos con la mente, dar electricidad y leer mentes. Éste último le costaba bastante, pero nunca tubo problemas en controlar todas las mentes, supo perfectamente cómo obsentarse, hasta una vez pudo meterse en la mente de Finn y 'hablar' en ella. Sí, Finn lo sabía, junto a su padre y su madrasta Carole.

Era su último año en el McKinley, y Kurt porfín se había librado de ser empujado contra las taquillas, arrojado al cubo de basura o llevar granizados de diferentes colores en su pelo y ropa cada día gracias a sus amigos los neardenthales homofóbicos, resaltemos el sarcasmo de la frase.

Pero ahora Kurt Hummel era cheerio, mejor dijo, el líder de los cheerios. Cantaba y bailaba con agilidad junto las demás animadoras. Y a pesar de que aún seguía en Nuevas Iniciativas y todos sabían que era abiertamente gay, era popular, por lo que el Glee club iba subiendo de categoría, pero seguían siendo unos marginados sociales.

Aunque Karofsky aún seguía con ganas de empujarlo contra las taquillas, tenía miedo que Kurt dijera que estaba en el armario y le había besado. Kurt ya le había dejado claro de que no iba a decir nada, pero prefería no hacerle cambiar de opinión, y se mantubo alejado.

"Lady Hummel" dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a él junto su novia Brittany

"Satanás, Boo" las saludó con un suave abrazo

"Hola unicornio" dijo emocionada Brittany mientras le agarraba por el codo, caminando entre Santana y Kurt alegremente hacia el ensayo de los Cheerios

Los ensayos con Sue seguían siendo los mismos, salían perfectos, sudábamos para complacerla, y simplemente nos contestaba diciéndonos que eramos patosos, o frases como _'¿Créeis que ésto es duro? Yo tengo hepatitis eso si es duro!', _y desde las raras amenazas de la entrenadora, como _'Si llegas un minuto tarde, iré al refugio de animales y te conseguiré un gato. Te dejaré enamorarte del gato, y luego, en una fría y oscura noche, lo robaré de tu casa y te lo restregaré en tu cara'_, todos salían corriendo a cambiarse rápidamente para no hacerla esperar.

Por lo demás, podía ser agradable por pequeños momentos, aunque fueran por segundos, pero algo era algo. Él sabía perfectamente que Sue no era mala persona a pesar de todo.

**...**

Después de la práctica en los Cheerios, la clase de historia y francés, me junté con mi mejor amiga, Mercedes, para ir al glee club. Rachel y yo aún seguíamos compitiendo por los solos, y hoy era el esperado día en que Kurt Hummel iba a quitarle todos los solos a Rachel Berry delante de su cara.

"Hey blanquito, no la dejes ganar como la última vez" dijo Mercedes

"Tranquila Cedes, no tengo ningún problema en dar el F agudo" le contesté con un guiño, lo que hizo que sonriera con ganas de ver la cara que le iba a quedar, y yo tenía muchísimas ganas de ver esa cara.

Entraron todos, y Rachel con la cabeza bien alta ignorando nuestra presencia, lo que nos hacía bastante gracia por su comportamiento.

"Bien chicos. Rachel, Kurt, podéis empezar" dijo el Sr. Schue al ver que estábamos todos "Rachel, tú primera"

Rachel se levantó con su cabeza aún bien alta y empezó a cantar _Defying Gravity_, la canción que habíamos elegido para ésta pelea por los solos en los Regionales y Eliminatorias, pensando que yo no podía llegar al F agudo. Pobre inocente...

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down_

Tal como pensaba, Rachel estaba boquiabierta cuando llegé sin problemas al F agudo, Mercedes sin dudarlo sacó una foto y la subió al Instagram. No tardaron en llegar comentarios felicitándome por mi triunfo y mis futuros solos. Tenía que admitir que me sentía un poco mal por ella, pero ella misma se lo había buscado y me había insistido en hacer la prueba. Ella lo quiso.

"Bueno, me parece que ya es definitivo. Kurt, felicidades. Lo siento mucho Rachel" dijo el Sr. Schue mientras me daba la mano.

Rachel, indignada, salió de la clase con su cabeza alta. Todos se empezaron a reir, menos yo, aún me sentía algo mal por mi triunfo. Vale, sí, es pesada con sus solos, y que ella es la mejor del grupo, que sin ella no éramos nada... Pero también era una buena amiga, bueno... Al menos antes de que empezara a insistir en tanta competición y tantos celos.

**...**

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llegar a casa y descansar, había sido un día agotador. Al lado de mi coche vi una moto que no había visto por el colegio nunca, era un BMW R 1200 RT negra. Me quedé observándola un buen rato.

"No la mires mucho, te vas a enamorar" escuché una voz ronca detrás mía, me voltée y vi a un chico de pelo rizado, cejas triangulares, ojos color miel, barba corta. Vestía una camiseta floja blanca en forma de V, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros no muy apretados, con unas converse blancas.

"¿Perdona? ¿Y tú eres...?" pregunté extrañado, nunca le había visto

"Perdonado" dijo mientras se acercaba a la moto "Soy Blaine"

"Kurt" respondí, el alzó la mirada y me vio de arriba a abajo

"Oh, el famoso Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad?" preguntó

Me sorprendí bastante, ¿famoso Kurt Hummel? ¿Cómo me conocía? "¿Famoso?"

"Sep. Se rumorea que has dejado mal a una chica cantando. ¿Enserio cantaste Defying Gravity sin fallar el F agudo?" dijo mientras se sentaba en su moto

"Emm... Sí... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí y yo no te he visto en la vida?"

"Es obvio, yo a tí tampoco chico de porcelana" dijo. Bien, quien le haya hablado de mí, le han dicho el mote que me puso Sue "Soy nuevo, pero hay cosas que se entera uno fácilmente" guiñó el ojo y se puso el casco

"Oh. Genial" fue lo único que pude decir, estaba bastante desconcertado.

"Te veo mañana, _baby_" dijo mientras encendía la moto y se salía

"TENGO NOMBRE CHICO LISTO!" grité todo lo que pude, me escuchó ya que levantó el dedo en forma de 'Ok'. Suspiré. _Genial, ese chico está muy bueno, pero es gilipollas._

* * *

La moto de Blaine era ésta

(www).(mundomotero). (c) (om)/ (wp-content)/ (uploads)/(2012/11) /(BMW_R_1200_RT_90)_(aniversario) .jpg

BORRAR ESPACIOS Y PARÉNTESIS, lo siento, tiene una barbaridad de ellos, pero no me dejaba poner el pu*o link ¬¬

No sé de motos, lo admito, ni de coches, ni nada, no se naaaaaaaaada de motores ni los mejores coches o motos xd (Por eso siempre que dicen "_Oh mira, dios, que coche, míralo, bufff me encanta_" me quedo con cara de '_Um claro, cómo que entiendo todo y tal'_ JAJAJA)

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 2**

_Blaine levantó la vista del piano, y miró a toda la clase, sonriendo al ver sus caras, y se quedó mirándome sin apartar la vista._


	2. Bofetada

Hola! Jep, pues aquí el siguiente epi, y soy buena, aún publiqué la historia ayer! Pero bueno. A ver si más gente se decide a leerla y igual darle una oportunidad. Sé que los 3 primeros capítulos no son muy buenos, pero ya tengo 6, y la verdad es que no me parecen muy malos, la verdad hasta mí me está enganchando JAJAJAJA Hoy tranquilamente ya hice 3 capítulos de entre 1.400-1.800 palabras los tres, me está costando detallar todo y tal, pero lo estoy intentando. Y sí, hay Klaine, ya lo digo

Nada más, os dejo con la historia, y abajo os dejo un pequeño spoiler :)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

__Ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen, tampoco__

* * *

**2\. Bofetada**

"Buenos días blanquito" me dijo mi mejor amiga, cuando había llegado al McKinley, hoy volví a ir con el navigator "¿Te enteraste de que hay uno nuevo?"

"Buenos días Cedes ¿Blaine? Sí, lo conocí ayer" bufé con un suspiro

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? Cuéntalo todo!" insistió con una sonrisa en la cara. La mente de Mercedes se estaba imaginando el típico chico negro, alto, musculoso... No tenía ni idea de cómo era

"No fue nada, fue al salir, al lado de mi coche vi una moto y me vino el arrogante ese chuleándose y tal. Es un gilipollas" dije rodando los ojos. No era nada más que un gilipollas completo, eso había que admitirlo.

"¿Y cómo es?" Preguntó sonriendo, esperando detalles. _Y ahí está mi mejor amiga con su sonrisa pícara_

"No está mal..." mentí, está bueno, MUY bueno "Igual tienes posibilidades con él" le guiñé el ojo

"Todo a su tiempo blanquito, todo a su tiempo" dijo bastante emocionada "Vamos" dijo mientras aceleramos el paso a las taquillas

Cuando llegamos vi al nuevo, Blaine, hablando con Rachel, o coqueteando más bien, Rachel estaba jugando con su pelo y sonriendo. Le señalé a Mercedes, y la vi morderse el labio lo que me hizo bastante gracia. Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a nuestras taquillas a coger nuestros libros para las dos primeras clases.

"Piel porcelana" escuché una voz, me giré y ahí estaba Blaine acercándose y guiñandome el ojo. Con unos converse rojos, pantalón vaquero un poco roto por abajo y una camiseta roja con algunas rayas azules horizontales.

"Petardo" contesté en el mismo tono burlón que él, se rió un poco y se apoyó en la taquilla de al lado, ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que Blaine era un poco más alto que yo

"Hola, Mercedes Jones" dijo Mercedes apareciendo detrás mia, extendiéndole la mano

"Um, chocolate caliente" dijo Blaine con un guiño mientras le besaba la mano, ella se había sonrojado, mientras yo solo rodé los ojos ante a esa imagen de 'chico perfecto' "Soy Blaine Anderson. Te veo luego" le dijo a Mercedes "Nos vemos princeso" me dijo mientras me pellizcaba en la cadera, yo salté y le di una bofetada.

Se fue con la mejilla caliente y una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Uoh-oh, chico" dijo Mercedes "No sabía que tenías tanta mala leche" se rió. Yo le eché una mirada de 'cállate y vamos', la cual la entendió perfectamente y se cayó.

**...**

Llegamos al Glee Club, y estaba Rachel quejándose al Sr. Schue, ya faltaba...

"...y no voy a consentir que le des MIS solos a Kurt" decía Rachel notablemente cabreada. Los demás rodaban los ojos, suspiraban o la ignoraban

"Rachel, fue una competición, la cual quisiste tú, y él ganó, no puedo hacer otra cosa, lo siento" le contestó el Sr. Schue, y Rachel se sentó tragándose las palabras "Espero que ganemos, me has robado mis solos"

"Yo no te he robado nada, me los HE ganado, y TÚ quisiste hacer esa absurda batalla de quien era mejor cantante. No dudo en tu voz, pero a veces es difícil apreciar lo buena cantante que eres porque lo único en que puedo pensar es en meterte una media en la boca para que te calles"

"¿Ves? Sabía que era la mejor. Ahora hay que ensayar vuestras voces para acompañarme" decía autoproclamándose líder

"Vale, me arrepiento de lo que acabo de decir" murmuré poniendo dos dedos en la frente "Emmm, vale. Yo digo que la encerremos hasta las Seleccionales. Ofrezco mi sótano" recibí risas de todos los demás y una mirada de 'bitch please' de Rachel, la cual respondí igual "No te voy a dar mis solos Rachel, lo dije porque me das pena, no por nada más" me senté y Rachel, otra vez, se tragó sus palabras.

"Bueno, empecemos, ya he elegido algun-" empezó a hablar el Sr. Schue, pero un carraspeo desde la puerta llamó su atención y paró. Ahí estaba Blaine, ¿qué hacía aquí? "Eh... Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte?"

"Sep. ¿Éste es el 'maravilloso' glee club tan popular?" dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba al Sr. Schue

"Ehh... Sí, lo es... ¿Vas a audicionar o algo? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Blaine Anderson. Pretendía hacerlo, si me das permiso" contestó Blaine. Uoh, parecía que el chico tonto tenía modales

"Todo tuyo" dijo el Sr. Schue mientras se sentaba. Blaine habló con los chicos de la banda y se sentó en el piano.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

Genial, estaba super bueno, y tenía una voz increíble

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_And my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and you shall find_

Vi al Sr. Schue sonriendo, los demás tenian la boca abierta, sobre todo Mercedes.

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

¿Un mashup de _Counting Stars_ y _Timber_? Vale, éste chico sabe

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_

_Down this river, every turn_

_Hope is a four-letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Blaine levantó la vista del piano, y miró a toda la clase, sonriendo al ver sus caras, y se quedó mirándome sin apartar la vista.

_Take that money, Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river, The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money, Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river, The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money, Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river, The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money, Watch it burn..._

_Everything that kills me..._

Volvió la vista al piano, y a cantar más fuerte que antes, cerrando los ojos. Mercedes me daba seguido en el hombro, ella estaba alucinando, cómo los demás, y yo... Intentaba que no se notase, pero tenía una buenísima voz... Tenía que admitirlo

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_We'll be counting stars_

La canción terminó y la aula se llenó de aplausos y algunos gritos.

Durante la canción, Blaine estaba tan enfocado en la canción que en su mente se escuchaba como si tubiera una segunda pequeña voz acompañándolo. Aunque en algunos momentos, cuando me miraba, escuché unos vagos latidos de su corazón, cosa que nunca había escuchado antes.

"Anderson, estás dentro sin dudarlo" dijo Sr. Schue mientras le daba la mano y sonreía, le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa de felicitación

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 3 **(Todos lo saben)

"_KUUUURT_" se escuchó desde fuera, yo eché más atrás mi cabeza hasta quedar pegada a la pared, y Blaine, a regañadientes, me soltó y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta

Yo me quedé ahí, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

_¿Qué creeis que ha pasado? ¿Y quién interrumpió lo que pudiera de haber pasado? ;) creo que está muy claro JAJAJAA_

_Acabo de borrar el capítulo, ya que me dí cuenta de que me había olvidado de poner la fecha de actualización_

_Será el 16-03 seguramente, igual si recibo más reviews publicaré antes. un beso!_


	3. Todos lo saben

Como veis, actualicé un día antes. Espero que os guste!

(Respuestas y agracedimientos abajo)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**3\. Todos lo saben**

"Bueno Blaine Anderson, acepto que tienes buena voz, pero si vas a pelear por los solos ten en cuenta que los solos son míos, y ni tú ni Kurt me los vais a sacar" dijo Rachel indignada, cómo no, faltaba su comentario

"Ajá, ¿y tú quien se supone que eres pequeña cotorra?" dijo Blaine cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

"Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Nueva York, y la persona que va a seguir cantando los solos en Seleccionales, Regionales, Eliminatorias, o todo lo que se le ponga por delante" dijo mirando hacia mí, rodé los ojos, ya estaba algo cansado de su infantilismo

"Rach, te lo dije, fue TÚ decisión de hacer esa estúpida competición, que tu dudades que llegara al F agudo, cuando llego perfectamente, fue nada más que TÚ problema. Gané los solos de forma justa" contesté, acercándome a donde estaba Rachel y Blaine. Blaine abrió los ojos, estaba rojo de la ira.

"Tranquilo, no vayas a explotar palomita" intervinió Blaine antes de que Rachel pudiese responder. Le miré con mi mejor cara de _bitch_, alzó las manos, abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, cómo si no fuera culpable de nada

"Me da igual. Tenías ventaja, yo estaba enferma de la garganta" dijo Rachel como excusa

"Venga Rachel, tú siempre estás cuidando tu garganta, y llegaste perfectamente al F agudo cómo yo, no estabas enferma"

Rachel, indignada cómo siempre, salió de la aula pisando fuerte. Blaine la vió salir, y volvió la mirada hacia mí. Me dí media vuelta a mi silla, ahora toda la aula me estaba mirando

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué pasa?" grité, estaba bastante furioso

Puck se levantó y me dió en el hombro "Buen trabajo chaval, ya era hora que alguien le dejara sin sus solos y se lo echara en cara" yo rodé los ojos, otra vez en éste día. Sonó el timbre y todos salieron

"Vaya princeso, no sabía que tenías tan mal carácter" dijo Blaine detrás mía

"Piérdete Anderson" aceleré mi paso, pero en la vuelta de la esquina alguien me cogió por el codo metiéndome en una aula vacía

"¿Pero qué c-? ¿Blaine que crees que estás haciendo?" dije cuando estábamos dentro

"Tienes mal carácter eh chico magnífico" dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me echaba hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared

"B-blaine qué haces..." dije, poniendo mis manos delante para evitar que se pegara más, mis manos en su pecho preparado para empujarle

"¿Tú que crees?" susurró en mi oído, ésta situación me recordaba a lo ocurrido con Karofsky demasiado...

"Blaine porfavor" murmuré, deseando que se apartase de mí

"Tranquilo princeso, no soy cómo Karofsky" ese comentario hizo que abiera los ojos cómo platos, Blaine estaba mirándome con esos ojos color miel, me fijé que tenía tonos verdes también.

"¿Cómo sabes lo de Karofsky?" dije bastante confundido

"Todos lo saben. En el equipo de fútbol se murmura que te besó, y por la forma en que te mira por los pasillos no da a pensar otra cosa" nuestras narices se estaban rozando, notaba su aliento en mis labios cada vez que hablaba

"¿Lo saben?"

"Lo sé. Los demás sólo lo piensan, además lo estás admitiendo" se juntó un poco más, ahora eran los labios los que se estaban rozando.

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron rojos por unos segundos. "¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" apenas susurré. Noté que sus manos se metían por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi piel blanca, lo que me provocó varios escalofríos

"Ésto" dijo, cerrándo aún más la distancia de nuestros labios muy lentamente

"_KUUUURT_" se escuchó desde fuera, yo eché más atrás mi cabeza hasta quedar pegada a la pared, y Blaine, a regañadientes, me soltó y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta

Yo me quedé ahí, procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Estábamos a nada de besarnos. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

"Kurt!" dijo Mercedes entrando en la aula "¿Qué haces aquí? Acabo de ver a Blaine salir, bastante cabreado"

"Ehh..." no sabía que decirle, ¿le digo la verdad? ¿le miento? ¿corro?

"Bueno, déjalo, luego me lo cuentas, vámonos corriendo antes de que nos pongan una falta" dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y me sacaba de la habitación. Yo me recoloqué la camiseta. Antes de entrar a la habitación pude escuchar el ruido de una moto saliendo a toda velocidad. Ése sería Blaine, seguramente.

La verdad, no sé que había pasado con Blaine en la habitación, ¿era verdad que los ojos de Blaine se habían vuelto rojos o era fuente de mi imaginación y exitación del momento? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, pero tenía que saberlo de un modo o otro.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 4** (Acosador)

"No es gay!" casi grité, miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que todos estaban mirándome, me puse rojo como un tomate

"¿Quién no es gay?" escuché una tercer voz detrás mía, reconociéndola al instante y maldiciéndole mentalmente

**Próxima actualización: 18-03 (probablemente)**

RESPUESTAS:

**¿Blaine (suponiendo que sea uno de lo Salvatore y parecerse más a Damon) va a tener un hermano que sea también un vampiro?Y si lo tiene ¿sera Copper o escogerás a otro personaje más con la personalidad de Stefan Salvatore?**

_Si te soy sincera, no había pensado en eso! Pues sí, seguramente meta a algún hermano, primo, o algún familiar. No creo que meta a Cooper, igual meta a Sebastian (como Enzo, el amigo de Damon, si visteis la temporada 5 sabréis quién es), y igual Adam, Sam, Chandler... O uno que simplemente me invente que sea como Stefan. No sé, no tengo una idea fija de la historia, pero irá transcurriendo :)_

Muchísimas gracias a Shuly21, monsetziita y Gabriela Cruz por los reviews Me alegra que os guste, de verdad. Abrí el pensando que no iba a tener nuevos reviews, y sonreí, a punto de saltar, no exagero :) Que aunque por ahora solo tenga 4 reviews, estoy super contenta porque no es fácil que te comenten, sobre todo en historias nuevas, y sobre todo yo que soy una novata todavía jajaja Un beso!


	4. Acosador

MILES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS El momento en el que ví que habían subido tanto (esperando tener uno, dos, o ninguno) grité y salté en mi bola (sí, me siento en una bola de ejercicios xd es más cómoda que una tabla como silla e.e), y mis padres me miraron mal JAJAJAAJ

Y de hecho, les conté a mis padres sobre esta historia, y les leí el primer capítulo (a mí me daba verguenza, pero mi padre insistía xd) y le gustó bastante, nos fijamos e fallos que tenía, algunos pequeñitos, pero bueno jajaja_  
_

Dejo respuestas y agradecimientos abajo, un beso!

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**4\. Acosador**

Me desperté el Jueves con mi mal humor cómo siempre, ya que escuchar el despertador a las 7:00 am siempre me puso muy nervioso y me saca de mis casillas.

Cogí el móvil para mirar facebook, twitter y tumblr en mi móvil antes de despertarme, para ir despejando. Cuando veo una notificación de instagram entre otras, lo abro y veo que es una foto que me sacaron, donde salía de espaldas, y estaba desenfocado, destacando mi culo. _Pfff, genial_. Ví quien era el autor de la foto,

**BAnderson**

_¿BAnderson? ¿Dé que me suena tanto Anderson? ¿Es algun tipo de broma o que pasa? _Hasta que me dí cuenta. Blaine Anderson, BAnderson.

"Hijo de puta!" grité

"Kuuuuurt" escuché la voz amenazadora de mi padre, al parecer había gritado demasiado alto. Me encogí de hombros y volví a ver las notificaciones.

'**BAnderson te sigue ahora**'

'**A BAnderson le gusta tu foto**'

'**A BAnderson le gusta tu foto**'

'**A BAnderson le gusta tu foto**'

'**A BAnderson le gusta tu foto**'

'**A BAnderson le gusta tu foto**'

... Parece ser que se había pasado parte de la noche dando _likes_ en todas las fotos en las que salgo, cojonudo.

Veo la siguiente notificación, twitter:

** BAnderson te sigue en twitter**

Estube a punto de gritar otra vez. ¿Pero a éste que le pasa? ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Facebook:

**Blaine Anderson te ha enviado una petición de amistad. _Confirmar. Ahora no._**

Venga... ¿Y qué más?

Ask:

Pregunta del día: '**What is your opinion about same gender relationships?**', la cual respondió orgullosamente

Nuevas preguntas.

'**¿Qué piensas de las nuevas fotos de Benedict Cumberbatch &amp; Alice Eve?**'

'**Publica foto tuya!**'

'**GAAAAAY**'

'**Despierta y levanta ese culo bonito, _baby_.**'

La última pregunta no estaba en anónimo, y veo al lado el nombre del usuario. _Won't stop_.

_Déjame adivinar, Anderson también. _Abrió su perfil de ask y leyó

_Won't stop_

** BAnderson**

Westervile

Hold me until we die.

Cómo no. Maldito acosador.

Kurt respondió una pregunta con una simple foto. Las demás preguntas pasó de responderlas, igual las veía un poco más tarde. Y aún tenía que mirar las fotos del nuevo reportaje de Benedict antes de poner responderla.

Suspirando, bloqueó el móvil y sin moverse, mandó la ropa ponerse ordenadamente encima de la cama, mientras cogía ropa interior limpia y se levantaba para ir a darse una ducha. Al salir se puso sus cremas, se vistió, peinó perfectamente su pelo y bajó a la cocina con la familia.

Los saludó y les dió los buenos días a todos, mientras Finn seguía devorando los panqueques, Kurt cogió uno y salió a coger un café y dar una vuelta con Mercedes antes de ir a clase.

**...**

Ya con Mercedes y cada uno con su café de Lima Bean, fueron andando hasta el instituto mientras charlábamos, el McKinley no estaba muy lejos, a si que podían ir andando perfectamente.

Mercedes le enseñaba las fotos del reportaje de Benedict y Alice, los dos estaban gritando de la emoción, le encantaban Benedict, empezaron a ser fans de él mirando su serie favorita, obviamente _Sherlock_, y la película _War Horse_ y _The Hobbit_. Seguían emocionados y contando los días que faltaban para el 25 de Diciembre, cuando se estrenaba ya la 4ta temporada de _Sherlock._

"Por cierto blanquito, he visto tu ask, ¿quién ese Won't stop?" le preguntó su mejor amiga

"Buff" Kurt bufó mientras rodaba los ojos "El señor Anderson, alias _acosador_. ¿Te puedes creer que en unos días ya me esté siguiendo en instagram, dándole like a todas mis fotos, publicando una foto mía, añadiéndome a facebook, siguiéndome en twitter y poniéndome preguntas en ask? En una sola noche! La verdad, no lo entiendo" bufó otra vez, mientras Mercedes simplemente sonreía "¿QUÉ? NO, ni se te ocurra, te conozco, conozco esa mirada, no es gay, y si lo fuera yo no le gusto" dijo claramente, lo bueno es que Mercedes no sabía lo ocurrido el pasado día en la clase...

"No sé tu Kurt, pero empiezo a pensar que sí, a mí no me llegó ninguna invitación, ninguna foto, ni preguntas ni seguimientos de tu señor acosador, ¿no será por algo?" _Obviamente que a Blaine le gusta Kurt, a ver, ¿quén no se puede resistir a mi blanquito? Hasta yo he estado colada por él antes de saber que era gay... Hay... que buena pareja que haríamos si no fuera gay..._ Kurt estaba escuchando la mente de Mercedes, tuvo que parar para no reír, y se mordía el labio inferior para no hacerlo.

"No, es imposible, ya déjalo y vámonos, quiero llegar pronto para coger las cosas con calma y no ver a Karofsky" ella siguió mirándome y sonriendo, pero avanzamos el paso para llegar antes

**...**

Llegamos, y al lado nuestra pasó una moto que pude reconocer, _cómo no, ahí viene el rey de roma_. Bufé mientras Mercedes me daba codazos sonriendo con picardía. Iba a decirme algo hasta que vino Santana y me cogió del brazo entrando en la conversación

"Blaine Anderson, está-muy-bueno" dijo mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. _Cojonudo, ¿qué más? _pensé

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" dijo Mercedes mientras me miraba a mí y de vez en cuando a Blaine "Pero creo que ya tiene un pretendiente" guiñándome el ojo. Santana sólo me miró con una cara de '_Cuéntamelo todo, bitch_', Genial, ahora tendría que contárselo todo. Pero Mercedes se adelantó y empezó a relatarselo sin perder ningún detalle_  
_

La boca de Santana, literalmente, estaba en el suelo "Lady Huuuuummel, no me dijiste que era gay!"

"No es gay!" casi grité, miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que todos estaban mirándome, me puse rojo como un tomate

"¿Quién no es gay?" escuché una tercer voz detrás mía, reconociéndola al instante y maldiciéndole mentalmente

"Oh mira, hablando del rey de roma, por la puerta se asoma" dijo Santana, "estábamos hablando de tí"

_Gracias Santana, que poco delicada eres cuando quieres_... pensé

Blaine asintió lentamente mientras que se ponía al lado de Santana "¿Y qué era exactamente?"

"Pues que nos enteramos de que estás acosando aquí al lady hummel-" dijo mientras me miraba, yo nada más podía maldecir a Santana mentalmente "-y nos preguntábamos si eras gay, bisexual..."

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Blaine respondió "Soy gay" dijo encogiendo los hombros. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y giré la cabeza mirándole sorprendidamente. Él simplemente seguía tan tranquilo y me guiñó el ojo, con lo que fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar hacia adelante, mientras entrabamos por las puertas del McKinley High School

"No quería decir que te lo dije pero... Te lo dije" dijo Mercedes antes de despegarse y coger a Santana. _Gracias chicas, yo también os_ _quiero,_ pensé y las miré entrecerrando los ojos. Me habían dejado solo con Blaine andando por los pasillos, cojonudo  


"Bueno, ¿no tienes nada que preguntarme?"dijo Blaine mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura, yo simplemente me estremecí por el contacto y escapé de él, bueno... Lo intenté, Blaine me cogió más fuerte poniéndome en frente suya.

Automáticamente mis manos estaban en su pecho. Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado, nerviosamente me fui echando hacia atrás y corrí a mi taquilla.

Nada más llegar, miré hacia atrás y no estaba, suspiré aliviado, abrí la taquilla, y al abrirla grité

Por el espejo de mi taquilla vi, detrás mía, a Blaine. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Había mirando antes si estaba y no estaba detrás ni en ningún lugar, ¿que coño ha pasado?_ pensé

"Se te calló ésto cuando corrías, Hummel" dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, parándose en mi cuello y sonriendo. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos y me dió el hipopótamo que tenía cómo broche. Se lo arrebaté de las manos, cogí mis libros rápidamente y me fui de ahí corriendo mientras sonaba el timbre. Temblando por la sensación de que Blaine me seguía mirando, pero ignorándolo con un suspiro profundo

* * *

No me deja simplemente poner el link de la foto :( A si que las pongo directamente, y sí, es mi ask xd todo mu' bonito

( as k .fm/Laura Loviu/ answer/ 106152890353 ELIMINAR ESPACIOS) La respuesta a la pregunta diaria en el ask de Kurt

( as k.f m / LauraLoviu/ answer/ 106965339121 ELIMINAR ESPACIOS) La respuesta a la pregunta de Blaine

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 5** (It's all about us)

Inesperadamente, una voz se unió, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Blaine, ¿cuándo se había subido?

_Vale, el siguiente cap no es muy interesante, lo siento, pero algo tiene :)_

**Próxima actualización: 19/03**

ACLARACIÓN:

No voy a sacar todas las ideas de TVD (o al menos no tengo eso en mente, igual surge, pero intentaré que no jaja), yo en principio pensaba solamente en la forma de los vampiros, por así decir, en plan. La verbena les hace daño, el sol no lo pueden tocar, tienen anillos... ¿Y a que no sabéis quién tengo pensado que sea la bruja? Se parece a Bonnie, y ahí lo dejo :D Que fijo que ya lo sabeis JAJAJA

RESPUESTAS:

**Kurt viene siendo Elena?**

_Viendo como va avanzando la historia puede que sí. Kurt sería el pilar de Blaine, cómo Elena es el pilar de Damon. No tengo un camino fijo para la historia, pero gracias a vuestros comentarios y sugerencias voy viendo ideas :)_

**Una duda Blaine viene siendo Stefan o Damon?**

_Como Damon, siempre me gustó más Damon que Stefan (Soy Delena jajaja), además, Damon es el típico badboy, y Stefan es típico amor para siempre, siempre juntos, etc... Me gusta más el estilo de Damon, el de Stefan me parece muy empalagoso, y yo soy poco empalagosa jajaj pero para gustos colores :) _

**Duda entre Sebastian como Katherine o cómo Stefan (hermano de Damon, en este caso, Blaine)**

_Sebastian, tengo pensado que sea Stefan. Bueno, una versión rara de Stefan, igual lo hago empalagoso, igual que sea más malo que Blaine... Según me surja todo iré contando detalles._

_Hablando de ddetalles... Ya tengo el cap. 9 terminado. Van a pasar del 6 al 9 serian dos dias, explicando todo, Kurt lo va a saber, y va a estar muy perdido. Me he inventado dos 'seres' por asi decir.A si que eso, que va a tener mucha fantasia esta historia, tengo unas ganas de saber como os quedais con todo eso jajaja Y ya que he recibido tantos reviews super asdshdfla, actualice hoy, desde la tablet de mi padre. A si que nada, espero que os gustara :)_

Muchísimas gracias a Shuly21, monsetziita, Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss y fernimontecinos por comentar (y creo que es un anónimo, Guest, que no me deja comentar jajaja) :) Ya como dije antes, casi me da un patatús con los reviews :') De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Intentaré actualizar más y mejores capítulos en ellos, un besoo!


	5. It's all about us

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

_Ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen, tampoco_

* * *

**5\. It's all about us**

Las clases del Jueves había pasado rápido, y gracias a dios, no volví a ver a Blaine en el pasillo, ya que no tenían las mismas clases. Hasta ahora... Después del almuerzo tenían Glee club, donde él iba a estar.

Entré junto Santana y Brittany al auditorio, hoy ibamos a dar una clase libre, donde podríamos cantar lo que quisiéramos.

Cuando ya estabamos todos, Rachel entró muy contenta. Kurt le leyó la mente '_Van a estar muy contentos y emocionados con mi fiesta que seguro que Kurt me cederá mis solos, que me los merezco más que él porque yo soy-_' Genial, Rachel aún seguía empeñada en que eran sus solos

"Hola chicos, pues bien. Mañana fiesta en mi casa" dijo emocionada mientras todos bufaban "Y ésta vez mejor que las anteriores" Las anteriores fiestas de Rachel... Las bebidas eran dos bebidas energéticas por persona, una _party hard_...

"¿Y qué pasa ésta vez? ¿Nos vas a dejer tener 3 bebidas energéticas?" dijo sarcásticamente Puck mientras parecía emocionado. Todos nos reímos y Rachel cruzó los brazos

"Pues no, ésta vez tengo Gin Tonic, bodka blanco, bodka negro, cubatas... DE TODO" dijo muy seriamente, pero acabó con una sonrisa al ver las caras de todos. Estábamos boquiabiertos, ¿una fiesta de Rachel con alcohol? ¿La habían drogado o algo? "Además, no hace falta tener a gente bebiendo agua, ya que será a la vez una pijamada para las chicas, y Kurt" dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, la cual yo respondí "y los chicos tendréis una habitación con consolas para jugar. Y estáis todos invitaros a quedaros a dormir"

"ME APUNTO!" dijo Puck

"Y yo" dijo Tinna. Y así nos apuntamos todos a su fiesta. Rachel sonreía satisfecha y se sentó junto Finn.

"¿Vas a ir verdad?" escuché una voz a mi derecha, que me hizo saltar un poco de mi asiento, y ahí estaba Blaine

Fruncí el ceño "Claro que sí, no me perdería una fiesta normal de Rachel como la de ahora"

Blaine rió, y mi estómago se encogió al escuchar su risa "Pues parece ser que nos vamos a ver, _baby_" dijo con su sonrisa pícara.

"Lo que tú digas, Anderson" dije rodando los ojos y viéndo a Rachel y Mercedes cantar '_Who you are_' (_Rachel_, **Mercedes**)

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror_  
_Why am I doing this to myself?_  
**Losing my mind on a tiny error**  
_**I nearly left the real me on the shelf**_  
**No, no, no, no, no,no**

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars_  
**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**  
_It's okay not to be okay_  
_Sometimes it's hard _**(Sometimes it's hard)**_ to follow your heart _**(to follow your heart)**

_Tears don't mean you're losing _  
_Everybody's bruising_  
**_Just be true to who you are_**

**Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?**  
**I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah**  
**The more I try the less it's working**, _yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause everything inside me **screams**_  
_**No, no, no, no, no,no,no,no, yeah...**_

_Don't lose who you are_ **(Don't lose who you are)**_ in the blur of the stars _**(in the blur of the staaaars)**  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_  
**_It's okay not to be okay_**  
__Sometimes it's hard __**(Sometimes it's hard)**__ to follow your heart __**(to follow your heart)**

_But tears don't mean you're losing_  
_**Everybody's bruising**_  
**There's nothing wrong with who you are**

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like whoa_  
**Just go _and leave me alone_**  
**Real talk, real life, good luck, goodnight**  
**With a smile, _that's my home_**

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_  
_It's okay not to be okay_  
**Sometimes it's hard**_(Sometimes it's hard)_** to follow your heart**_(to follow your heart)_

**Tears don't mean you're losing**  
**Everybody's bruising**  
_**Just be true to who you are**_  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Fue asombroso, sus voces sonaban perfectamente en sincronía

Santana y Brittany salieron siguientes y cantaron 'Royals' (_Santana, _**Brittany**, Ayuda el coro)

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address_  
_In the torn up town, no post code envy_

**_But every song's like:_**  
**_Gold teeth_**  
**_Grey Goose_**  
**_Tripping in the bathroom_**  
**_Bloodstains_**  
**_Ball gowns_**  
**_Trashing the hotel room_**

_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**_

_But everybody's like:_  
_**Crystal**_  
_**Maybach**_  
_**Diamonds on your timepiece**_  
_**Jet planes**_  
_**Islands**_  
_**Tigers on a gold leash**_

**_We don't care, _**_we aren't caught up in your love affair_

**And we'll never be royals**_ (royals)_  
**It don't run in our blood**  
**That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**  
**Let me be your ruler**_ (ruler)_  
**You can call me queen bee**  
**And baby I'll rule, _I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_**  
**Let me live that fantasy**

_**My friends and I we've cracked the code**_  
_**We count our dollars on the train to the party**_  
_**And everyone who knows us knows**_  
_**That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money**_

_But every song's like:_  
_**Gold teeth**_  
_**Grey Goose**_  
_**Tripping in the bathroom**_  
_**Bloodstains**_  
_**Ball gowns**_  
_**Trashing the hotel room**_

_**We don't care, **we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

**But everybody's like:**  
_**Crystal**_  
_**Maybach**_  
_**Diamonds on your timepiece**_  
_**Jet planes**_  
_**Islands**_  
_**Tigers on a gold leash**_

_**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_But we'll never be royals **(royals)**_  
_It don't run in our blood_  
_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_  
_Let me be your ruler_ **(ruler)**  
_You can call me queen bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, _**I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**  
_Let me live that fantasy_

_**ooh ooh oh ooh**_  
_We're better than we've every dreamed_  
_And I'm in love with being queen_

**ooh ooh oh ooh**  
**Life is great without a care**  
**We aren't caught up in your love affair**

_**And we'll never be royals (royals)**_  
_**It don't run in our blood**_  
_**That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**_  
_**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**_  
_**You can call me queen bee**_  
_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**_  
_**Let me live that fantasy**_

Me levanté para cantar una versión de 'All about us' en un solo, una de mis canciones favoritas (_Kurt_, **Blaine**)

_They say_  
_They don't trust_  
_You, me, we, us_  
_So we'll fall_  
_If we must_  
_Cause it's you, me_  
_And it's all about_  
_It's all about_

Inesperadamente, una voz se unió, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Blaine, ¿cuándo se había subido?

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_  
_**It's all about**_  
_**All about us (all about us)**_  
_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_  
_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_  
_**It's all about us (all about us)**_  
_**It's all about**_  
_**All about us**_  
_**all about us**_  
_**We'll run away if we must**_  
_**'Cause ya know**_  
_It's all about us_** (It's all about us)**  
_It's all about love _**(It's all about us)**  
_In you I can trust_** (It's all about us)**  
_It's all about us_

El estribillo fueron vueltas, mirándonos a los ojos, ignorando a los demás y cantando para nosotros

**If they hurt you**  
**They hurt me too**  
**So we'll rise up**  
**Won't stop**  
**And it's all about**  
_**It's all about**_

A medida que iba cantando me iba sonriendo, y yo me iba acercando más a él para cantar bien el estribillo, los del coro nos ayudaban con la canción desde sus asientos

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_  
_**It's all about**_  
_**All about us (all about us)**_  
_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_  
_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_  
_**It's all about us (all about us)**_  
_**It's all about**_  
_**All about us**_  
_**all about us**_  
_**We'll run away if we must**_  
_**'Cause ya know (ah, ah)**_  
_It's all about us_** (It's all about us)**  
_It's all about love_ **(It's all about us)**  
_In you I can trust_ **(****It's all about us)**  
**It's all about us**

Acabamos el estribillo con las narices pegadas, y así seguimos cantando

_They don't know_  
**They can't see**  
**_Who we are_**  
**Fear is the enemy**  
_Hold on tight_  
_Hold on to me_  
_**'Cause tonight**_

Podía sentir las miradas de todos en nosotros, y me imaginé que estarían boquiabiertos.

Empujé a Blaine y empezamos a cantar de nuevo el estribillo

**_It's all about us_**  
_It's all about_  
**_All about us_**  
_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_  
_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_  
_**It's all about us**_** (all about us)**  
_**It's all about us**_  
_**It's all about**_  
_**All about us **_**(all about us)**  
_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_  
_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_

_**It's all about us** _**(all about us)  
****_It's all about  
_****_All about us _(all about us)  
**_**We'll run away if we must  
**__**'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
**__**It's all about us **_**(all about us)  
**_**It's all about  
**__**All about us** _**(all about us)  
**_**We'll run away if we must  
**__**'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
**__**It's all about us **_**(all about us)**

_**It's all about us**_ (It's all about us)  
_**It's all about love **_(It's all about us)  
_**In you I can trust **_(It's all about us)

Blaine me había cogido de la cintura por detrás, con una sola mano, acercándonos de nuevo.

_It's all about us_

_**It's all about us**_

Y así acabamos la canción. Todos estaban boquabiertos, y yo tampoco me quedaba corto. El momento de la canción y lo bien que sonaba... Me dejé llevar por el momento.

* * *

Canciones:

\- Who you are de Jessie J (inspirada por el cover acústico de Madilyn Bailey, con pequeños detalles míos)

\- Royals de Lorde (inspirada por el cover de Megan Nicole y Madilyn Bailey)

\- All about us (como veis, el título de la historia) de t.A.T.u

Lo siento por tantas letras de canciones, pero soy incapaz de cortarlas JAJAJAJA Pero bueno, yo me estoy imaginando a Blaine y Kurt bailando por todo el escenario, con miradas desafiantes, y es hsklfkdsa *-*

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 6** (Eres un bobo, Anderson)

"Eres un bobo, Anderson" le dije aún riendo

"Soy encantador, Hummel" me corrigió

**Próxima actualización MAÑANA :D (Y empieza lo interesante)**

RESPUESTAS:

**¿Le va dar Blaine el colgante con verbena a Kurt o lo tendrá de su mamá?**

_Sobre la verbena, y los efectos de los vampiros en Kurt se verá más adelante (en el capítulo 7 ya se conocen todos los seres que existen en esta historia, y un par de sus amigos qué son ;) Y en el cap 9 tenemos una conversación de Kurt con su padre)_

Candy Criss: Queee? Kurtbastian? Lo siento pero no soy fan de Kurtbastian, me gusta Sebastian, alejado de Klaine e.e Lo siento :( Igual le hago alguna entrada de creído, chulo, pensando que es un simple humano, o así. O algún momento de debilidad, pero no soy capaz de escribir Kurtbastian :\ Lo siento, por ahora se queda Klaine jajaja

Y otra vez milees de gracias a Shily21, Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss y el anónimo, Guest por los reviews :') Maañana traigo otro cap!


	6. Eres un bobo, Anderson

**ATENCIÓN: SI AYER NO ABRISTE EL Y NO LEISTE EL CAP 5, LO SUBI AYER, Y HOY HE PUBLICADO DE NUEVO**

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**6\. Eres un bobo, Anderson**

El Viernes ya había llegado, Mercedes y yo seguimos con nuestra rutina de ir al McKinley andando mientras tomábamos nuestros cafés, pero al despertarme tenía la sensación de que ésta vez iba a ser diferente. Iba a ser igual, o incluso mejor que siempre. Pero una sensación de que algo raro iba a pasar hoy también le comía la cabeza.

Apartando los pensamientos, miré mi móvil, ésta vez sólo tenía un par de preguntas en el ask y algunos likes más de Blaine en el instagram. Desde la cama mandé con la mente que se abriera el armario y que salieran algunas camisetas y pantalones para ver que ponerme. Era raro que no hubiese elegido la ropa ayer, pero estaba demasiado cansado desde lo ocurrido en glee club y luego la práctica con los cheerios me había dejado agotado.

Elegí unos pantalones ajustados negros, una blusa blanca y una pañoleta negra con estampados grises, con unas botas a juego, algo sencillo pero con el toque de Kurt Hummel.

Me duché, mi hidraté bien la cara, me vestí, me peiné y me di el visto bueno antes de salir a la cocina.

"Buenos días, nos vemos" dije mientras acomodaba mi chaqueta y una tortita venía flotando hasta mi mano.

"Pásalo bien chico" me dijo mi padre. Carole me hizo un gesto como si me estuviera enviando un beso volando.

Mientras que Finn hablaba con la boca llena, como siempre "Nof vemphof hermhano" dijo, intentando que no se le saliera la comida por la boca mientras hablaba... Y trataba de vocalizar

"Og dios, Finn... Mastica, traga y luego habla por favor" dije con el ceño fruncido mientras cogía las llaves y salía.

**...**

Mercedes y yo nos dirigimos al Lima Bean y como de costumbre ya nos dieron nuestros cafés sin preguntarnos, ya nos conocían por tantas veces que ibamos. Al dar media vuelta para salir vi unos ojos avellana que ya conocía. _No puede ser_, pensé

"Hola _baby_" dijo con su agocéntrica sonrisa

"Anderson" dije rodando los ojos. Al parecer, los empleados del Lima Bean también conocían a Blaine, ya que le prepararon inmediatamente el café nada más verlo

"A sí que... Fiesta en casa de Rachel eh" dijo poniéndose a mi izquierda

"Exacto, hoy va a ser genial, lo presiento" dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa sincera

"¿No estás emocionado Hummel?" me preguntó Blaine

"¿Eh? Ah, la fiesta de Rachel, sí, supongo" le respondí, estaba demasiado despistado. Blaine frunció el caño

"Eh, ¿estás bien?" por primera vez Blaine no era nada molesto o gilipollas, se le veía preocupado

"Sí, sólo es que... Nada, déjalo"

"Eh blanquito, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Mercedes volviendo a unirse a la conversación

"Me siento raro, no sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a pasar" expliqué, los dos me miraban curiosos

"¿Qué Rachel va a cambiar de opinión y nos dará tres bebidas energéticas?" dijo Mercedes riendo

"No... Algo raro, extraño..." Mercedes borró la sonrisa. "Bueno, da igual, hablemos de otra cosa"

El resto del paseo fue bastante divertido, la verdad. Mercedes y yo nos reímos bastante con Blaine, ¿quién diría que me empieza a caer bien este chico?

**...**

Pasadas las clases, me fui a casa rápidamente y preparé la mochila con tres trajes (quién sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar), todos mis productos, revistas y lo demás que necesitaba. Me puse el bañador (ya que Rachel tiene una piscina climatizada y un jacuzzi) y me puse un nuevo traje.

Después de comer una manzana, un plátano y un yogur de fresa, fui a ayudar a Finn con su mochila, sabía que si dejaba que él lo hiciera solo, iría con lo primero que encontrase, y no llevaría ropa de repuesto o calzoncillos limpios.

**...**

Toqué el timbre de la casa de Rachel junto a Finn y nos abrió con una sonrisa impaciente

"YA ESTAN AQUÍ, TODOS A BEBER, FIESTAAAAAA!" Gritó desde la puerta, y se escucharon todas los gritos de los integrantes del glee club emocionados mientras empezaban a coger sus bebidas

Bebí dos cubatas y un Gin Tonic con limón, mientras los dos estaban cantando ya bastante contentos de más, yo sólo me reía. Hacía mucho calor, a si que, dado que estábamos en primavera, y esta temporada había bastante más calor que otros años, fui a la piscina climatizada de Rachel y poco a poco me metí en ella.

El caso es que no me esperaba ver a Blaine gritando y lanzándose de bomba a la piscina "QUE VOOOOOOOOY", me reí bastante, aunque nunca me hiciera gracia que me empaparan, pero con éste calor era refrescante.

"Eres un bobo, Anderson" le dije aún riendo

"Soy encantador, Hummel" me corrigió, nadando hacia mí mientras sonreía

"Lo siento, pero en éste caso no tienes ni pizca de razón" le dije, salpicándolo con agua cuando estuvo cerca mía, lo que comenzó una guerra de agua.

Blaine me tenía cogido de la cintura por la espalda, estábamos riendo y pasándolo realmente bien

"Vale... Vale... ME RINDO! Pero no más cosquillas porfavor!" respondí a carcajadas mientras intentaba salir de su agarre, pero no hubo éxito ninguno

De hecho, me agarró más fuerte y pegó su pecho contra mi espalda, mientras me acariciaba tiernamente el hombro con la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto todo tan íntimo? Pero, sinceramente, no me molestaba en absoluto, me estremecí por el contacto, pero sonreí, echando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y levemente hacia un lado, quedando nuestras frentes pegadas. Suspiré, suspiré feliz, y no sabía porque.

Blaine me giró y poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia mí

"VAMOS A JUGAR A LA BOTELLA CHICOOOOOOOOOOS" gritó Rachel desde la corredera que unía la terraza con la sala donde bebíamos, haciendo que nos separásemos bruscamente. Nerviosamente salimos de la piscina, levemente sonrojados... Bueno, yo estaba mucho más sonrojado, tal que parecía un tomate.

Mientras que ellos buscaban una botella para empezar el juego, nosotros nos secábamos y volvíamos a ponernos nuestras ropas, nos miramos de vez en cuando, y yo siempre bajaba la cabeza sonrojado cuando nuestros ojos se encontraba.

**...**

Ya dentro, bebiendo y jugando, se me ocurrió ayudar un poco a todos.

Cuando Santana tiró, giré mentalmente la botella para que le tocara con Brittany, que aunque ella no lo admita, sabemos que le gusta. Cuando tiró Mercedes, lo paré en Sam. Cuando tiró Finn, no quise satisfacer a Rachel, sobre todo después de su increíble interrupción estando borracha, a sí que lo paré en Quinn. Rachel, enfadada, tiró y le paré la botella en Artie. Y cuando le tocó a Blaine, obviamente dejé que la botella me apuntara a mí, debido a la interrupción anterior me quedé con ganas de tener ese beso del chico de pelo rizado.

Actué con normalidad, a si que me sonrojé entre las miradas de todos

Blaine se levantó, se acercó a mí y me cogió de la nuca, poco a poco juntando nuestros labios. Y por fin. Fuegos artificiales. Los primeros 5 segundos fue un beso muy suave, pero Blaine se echó encima mía con un beso más apasionado. Que a los pocos segundos tuvimos que parar por los abucheos de todos y los comentarios de Santana como '_Wanky_' o '_Cogeros una habitación!_', los dos, sonrojados nos separamos y sonreímos_  
_

El juego siguió hasta la 1 am, juntando a varias parejas y mezclándolas de vez en cuando

**...**

Me había ido a la terraza, ahora disfrutando del pequeño jacuzzi de Rachel, cuando noté que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

Blaine.

"Hola" dije sonrojado

"Hola" respondió con una sonrisa y voz ronca, uniendo nuestro labios otra vez

No me lo esperaba en absoluto, pero correspondí al beso al instante. Blaine pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior antes de morderlo suavemente. Gemí y dejé que se deslizara su lengua por mi boca, explorándola tranquilamente, sin prisas.

Al cabo de varias batallas de lenguas, gemidos perdidos de ambos y besos más apasionados. Blaine empezó a besar y chupar desde mi mandíbula hasta detrás de mi oreja, sonriendo cuando gemí levemente, dando a saber que era mi punto débil, y volvió al cuello, dejando un chupón, el cual tendría que esconder, no antes de matar a Anderson. Al poco, sentí dos pequeños pinchazos en el cuello. Gemí ante ello, y notando una rara sensación, en unos segundos Blaine se alejó, con los ojos rojos, un líquido rojo oscuro en sus labios y unos colmillos.

Toqué mi cuello y noté dos pequeños agujeros en él, los cuales me estremecí. Todo se volvió borroso, hasta quedar opaco.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 7** (No me odies)

"No soy cómo crees que soy" soltó, con un suspiro, mirándome tristemente

"Yo tampoco"

**Próxima actualización: 23/24-03**


	7. No me odies

Hoooola, ya estoy de vuelta después de un fin de semana de relax montando con mi mejor amiga

Espero que os guste!

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**7\. No me odies**

Tantas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, tantas posibles respuestas, tantos pensamientos... Demasiados.

La pérdida de sangre, la excitación del momento, la confusión... Estaba todo borroso, muy oscuro, voces llamándome y gritando desvaneciéndose, haciéndose cada vez más opaco hasta acabar en un fondo negro con un pitido insistente sonando.

Y como un flash, abrí los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la poca claridad pero distinguiendo a Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Puck... Básicamente, todos los del glee club estaban a mi al rededor gritando y suspirando aliviados.

"Kurt, Kurt! Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado? No sabes lo asustados que estábamos!" dijo Mercedes cogiéndome fuertemente para un abrazo, su movimiento brusco sólo empeoró la situación por el mareo "Oh mierda, lo siento Kurt, no me dí cuenta" dijo bastante apenada

"Tío, ahora mismo llamo a Burt y nos vamos a casa" dijo Finn

"Noo-no. Déjalo, ya me encuentro mal, sería la emoción y todo. Sabéis que no acostumbro a beber, ya me encuentro mejor, en serio" dije mientras poco a poco me incorporaba, aún sintiendo todas las miradas en mí

"¿En serio? No creo que le moleste venir a buscarnos, sobre todo si-"

"Finn, en serio, estoy bien. Pero gracias igualmente" le respondí con una leve sonrisa, mientras me levantaba. Él hizo una mueca pero asintió

Los demás, después de una hora de 'estoy bien', 'no ha pasado nada', 'sería un leve desmayo' entre otras muchas mentiras, siguieron con la fiesta. Menos Mercedes, que se pegó a mi brazo todo el tiempo.

"No sabes lo asustada que me tenías blanquito" dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo apoyé mi cabeza en ella cariñosamente, sonriendo levemente "Empezamos a escuchar gritar a Blaine de que te habías desmayado, estaba muy preocupado" mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Blaine, y luego me dí cuenta de que no le había visto desde qu- Espera... ¿Lo que había visto era real o era mi imaginación antes de el desmayo? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas

"¿Do-dónde está Blaine?" pregunté, algo nervioso por la respuesta. Igual se había ido, y me había dejado tirado sin ninguna explicación, razonamiento o... Lo que sea.

"Antes de que te despertaras salió, dijo que necesitaba salir, parecía muy nervioso, seguramente por la tensión del momento y todo" me explicó Mercedes, yo simplemente asentí y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, mientras Mercedes dormía en mi hombro. Toqué mi cuello y no noté nada raro, estaba bien.

**...**

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando todos estaban empezando a estar más empalagosos con sus parejas, algunos simplemente dormidos y otros aún cantando y tirándose a la piscina, Blaine entró a la habitación mirando por todas partes hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Parecía aliviado, suspiró. Yo nada más quería levantarme para que me explicara lo ocurrido.

Con cuidado, saqué a Mercedes de mi hombro, dejándola en el sofá acostada aún durmiendo, y me acerqué a Blaine, él esperándome en la puerta del pasillo para salir. Creo que ya se había dado cuenta de que quería hablar con él

"Hey, estás mejor?" me preguntó nada más cerrar la puerta de una de las habitaciones vacías que teníamos para dormir, poniendo su mano en mi espalda baja. Un hormigueo me pasó por toda la espalda, y levemente recordé más de lo ocurrido. Los ojos, los colmillos, la sangre. De un segundo a otro salí de su agarre "Eh, ¿estás bien?" simplemente acarició mi brazo, luchando por no agarrarme de nuevo. Parecía muy preocupado.

"Lo que he visto antes de desmayarme... En el jacuzzi... ¿Fue real?" simplemente pregunté, necesitaba saberlo

"¿T-te refieres al beso?"

"No" respondí seriamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Vi cómo su cuerpo se contraía, al parecer pensaba que no lo recordaría "Si no lo que vi después"

"Kurt... Por favor. No me odies" soltó, con un suspiro, mirándome con sus grandes ojos color avellana, pareciendo bastante esperanzado.

"¿Porqué tendría que odiarte?" estaba totalmente seguro de que lo que vi era real, lo estaba admitiendo. No con palabras, pero sus gestos le delataban

"No soy cómo crees que soy" soltó, con un suspiro, mirándome tristemente

"Yo tampoco" La verdad, no sé porqué le dije eso. ¿Iba a contarle ahora que tenía 'superpoderes' de poder mover y controlar objetos con la mente, entre otros? Apenas lo conocía...

"¿C-cómo? ¿Tú también...?" Blaine intentaba buscar las palabras perfectas "¿Qué eres?"

"¿Cómo que qué soy?" pregunté confundido

"Vampiro, brujo..." dijo con naturalidad. ¿_VAMPIRO? ¿BRUJO? ¿ESOS NO SON HISTORIAS Y MITOS? _pensé

"Y-yo no... ¿No sé?" respondí. Él frunció el ceño, sin entender. Suspiré y hice mover la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama. Él contempló mis movimientos, sin perder detalle. Después de bajarla, hice una bola de fuego con mis manos, la cual la apagué en unos segundos. Uniendo mis dos dedos índices, y al separarlos una línea de electricidad los unía.

Le miré, estaba bastante confundido, suspiré y me metí en su mente "_Soy esto, pero no sé lo que realmente me pasa, ni porque_" el me miró rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño otra vez al ver que no había abierto la boca para nada.

"¿Eres un brujo?" preguntó más tranquilo mientras se dirigía a la cama para sentarse en la orilla de ésta, yo le seguí

"No. Sólo puedo controlar y mover objetos con la mente, crear fuego, electricidad y leer y meterme en mentes, cómo has visto..." respondí, agachando la cabeza "Nunca se lo había contado a nadie" apenas susurré "y yo sé porqué te lo enseñé, ni siquiera"

Blaine suspiró y se mordió el labio "Y-yo soy... Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes"

"¿Un vampiro?" pregunté sin rodeos, él asintió "Pensaban que eran simple historias y mitos..." él negó con la cabeza "Y.. Sobre lo que dijiste... ¿Sólo existen vampiros y brujos? ¿O hay más?"

Blaine volvió a suspirar pesadamente "Existen vampiros, brujas, licántropos, híbridos y splits"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre todos?" preguntó Kurt extrañado "¿Eres el único que conozco?"

"La verdad no, conoces varios. Pues... Los vampiros, como yo, tenemos más reflejos que los humanos, súper velocidad, más fuerza y podemos manejar la mente de los humanos, mientras que no lleven nada con verbena en alguna pulsera, collar, o en el organismo... Eso nos quema y nos debilita, cómo el sol, pero ahí entran las brujas" explicó, señalando un anillo en su mano izquierda "que pueden hacernos anillos, pulseras o collares especiales para que podamos salir a la luz del sol sin temor ninguno. Los minuos son seres 'brillantes', por así decir. Son muy parecidos a los brujos pero tienen poderes más fuertes y hacen los hechizos con la mente, no como los brujos, que necesitan el grimorio. Los minuos son... es algo raro, nunca vi ninguno, y oí hablar apenas de ellos. Pero dicen que cuando descubren lo que son, tienen un 'yo' interior, una sombra, que con la ayuda de vampiros tienen que matarlo, y así libera su cuerpo de la oscuridad. Aún así, ya casi no quedan apenas en el mundo, los minuos necesitan aparearse de otros para poder procrearse."

"Esto es de locos..." susurró Kurt masajeando la cabeza "¿Qué más?"

"Los licántropos son hombres-lobo. Cuando matan la primera persona se convierten, y tardan mucho en poder controlar su transformación. Si no la controlan, se convierten involuntariamente en luna llena, y es mucho dolor lo que se pasa, mientras que no se acuerdan nunca de lo que hicieron mientras la noche. El split es el vampiro original, los primeros vampiros que existieron, son hijos de un licántropo y una bruja, quien hizo un hechizo para crearlos más rápidos y fuertes que nosotros, los cuales pueden controlar la mente a nosotros como a los humanos, y tienen telepatía con los vampiros que convierten, cuando aún están unidos a ellos. Hay que luchar contra sus deseos para librarte de la unión. Y el híbrido es uno de los más temidos, un split con sangre de minuo de sus antepasados, es inmortal y muy poderoso. La mordida, tanto de híbrido o de licántropo es mortal, pero con su sangre se puede curar. Y sólo existe uno." Blaine se mordió el labio después de explicarle todo, esperando su reacción

"Dios..." Kurt se echó las manos a la cabeza "¿Y a quién conozco? ¿Ando en medio de vampiros, brujos, y todo eso y no me he enterado?"

"Kurt, no te lo puedo decir... Yo sólo se un par de personas, pero no puedo..."

"Yo sí" escuché la voz de Mercedes en la puerta, yo la miré confundido "Yo... Yo ayudé a Blaine, como a Brittany y Rachel con sus anillos" al mencionar sus nombres, Brittany y Rachel entraron por la puerta

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 8** (200 años)

El rió suavemente "De acuerdo, que descanses"

"¿No te vas a quedar?"

* * *

**Candy Criss: Supongo que Kurt se asustará y no querrá saber nada de él!**

_Mmmm, no estoy del todo segura de eso ;)_

Muchísimas gracias a Shily21, monsetziita, Gabriela Cruz y Candy Criss por los revieeews A partir de aquí son intensos... Y...

**SPOILER CAP 11**... KLEEEEEEX

**Próxima actualización, entre 25/27-03 :)**


	8. 200 años

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**8\. 200 años**

"¿QUÉ?" fue lo primero que dije después de que Mercedes, Brittany y Rachel aparecieran. No conseguía entenderlo, mis mejores amigas, y de hecho, no sabía nada de ellas

"Lo siento Kurt, pero en este mundo, no nos podemos fiar de nadie, no podemos contárselo a nadie, ¿no lo entiendes?" explicó Mercedes, las tres se acercaron y se sentaron en el suelo en frente mía, me empezaron a contar más sobre sus especies. Al parecer, sólo hubo cuatro slips, el cual uno de ellos tenía sangre de hombre-lobo y se convirtió en híbrido. El mundo, que creía ya conocer, es más complicado de lo que esperaba.

"¿Y cómo os convertisteis en vampiros? ¿Y Mercedes bruja?" pregunté, después de que me contaran sobre ellas

"Pues mis madre ya era bruja, y se transmite por las mujeres. Hay pocos hombres brujos, pero los hay" explicó Mercedes

"A mí me mordió Brittany, cuando aún no podía controlar su hambre de sangre" dijo Rachel

"A mí me mordió Santana" dijo Brittany restándole importancia

"¿Qué? ¿Santana también es un vampiro?" pregunté

"No, no como nosotros" habló Blaine en su lugar, yo le miré esperando que se explicara, "Ella es uno de los splits" suspiró "solo sabemos de ella, por Brittany, pero no sabemos nada más"

"Vale, creo que necesitaré un tiempo para procesar todo ésto" dije masajeándome la cabeza

"¿Te vas a ir?" preguntó Rachel con un puchero

"No, claro que no. Además, mi padre se preguntaría porqué habría vuelto" expliqué "solo necesito unos minutos y ya salgo"

"De acuerdo" Mercedes me abrazó y salieron.

Blaine se levantó para ir con ellas pero le agarré de la manga de la muñeca "Quédate, por favor. Quiero preguntarte algo más" le miré con ojos suplicantes, él lentamente asintió y nos tumbamos en la cama "¿Qué pasó en el jacuzzi?" pregunté sin rodeos.

Blaine suspiró "Como ya te dijimos, los vampiros podemos leer las mentes de los humanos, y controlarlos. Pero en el momento en que intenté entrar en la tuya, no era capaz, no escuchaba nada. Por eso me asombré tanto cuando tú entraste en la mía" explicó lentamente, jugando con la sábana, mientras tenía el codo en la almohada, descansando la cabeza en la mano "Nunca me había pasado eso, y cuando nos estábamos besando, sentía la necesidad de probar tu sangre... No entendía porqué, pero lo hice" paró de explicar y se mordió los labios nerviosamente

"¿Y qué pasó?" pregunté

"No lo sé" dijo, ésta vez nuestros ojos se encontraron "Nunca había tenido esa necesidad de hambre, ni había probado una sangre tan suave y dulce, algo que... Por así decir, me atrae" dijo bastante avergonzado "Que en 200 años, nunca me ha pasado"

"¡¿200 años?!" grité, por suerte, la música estaba tan alta y estábamos tan alejados que dudo que lo hubieran escuchado

"Sí, nací en 1807" dijo encogiendo el hombro, sin darle importancia "los vampiros que son convertidos no envejecen, los splits envejecen hasta la edad que quieran" explicó

Mi cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Vampiros, splits, brujas... Y lo peor... Amigos míos

"¿Y cuántos años tienen Brittany, Rachel y Santana?" pregunté algo asustado por la respuesta

"Ellas se convirtieron el año pasado" explicó "En cambio, Santana, es unos de los splits, los primeros vampiros nacieron en 1389, tienen 635 años"

"Creo que necesito dormir o la cabeza me va a explotar" dije sonriéndole suavemente

El rió suavemente "De acuerdo, que descanses"

"¿No te vas a quedar?" le pregunté, antes de que se levantara, él me miró extrañado "No sé porqué, pero me siento seguro..."

No necesité decir nada más, me sonrió y fuimos a buscar nuestras mochilas para lavarnos los dientes y dormir.

"¿Sabes? Me parece como si todo ésto fuera un sueño el cual me voy a despertar y... que todo había sido efecto del alcohol y la emoción" le dije cuando estábamos tumbados en la cama, era una cama de matrimonio bastante grande, en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de Rachel... De la vampiresa Rachel.

"Cuando me convirtieron, los primeros días fueron también así, pero luego me ceñí a la realidad, y bueno... Aquí estoy, explicándote todo este loco mundo a las 5 de la mañana" los dos reímos "Buenas noches Kurt" dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi frente

"Buenas noches viejo cascarrabias" le dije en broma, riéndo

"Ehh, que tenga 207 años no significa que conserve mi edad de 18 años perfectamente" dijo con orgullo, sonriéndo

"Bueno, no sé yo eh" seguí con la broma. Me acerqué lentamente y le di un pequeño beso en los labios "Buenas noches, Blaine" susurré. Y nos dormimos después de minutos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

**...**

Desperté con una sensación de calor por mi espalda y cintura, abrí los ojos y vi que eran las 12:34 pm según el reloj de la habitación. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de esa fuente de calor, era Blaine, estaba abrazado, seguramente fue cuando nos dormimos. Y ahí empecé a recordar todo lo de la noche anterior, haciéndole entrar en razón a mi mente de que no era producto del alcohol de anoche.

Cuando acabé de procesarlo todo, Blaine se movió y se quedó boca arriba, aún dormido. lo miré por unos minutos y decidí dormir un poco más. Me apoyé en su pecho, poniéndo mi mano en su corazón y dormí un poco más.

Otra vez desperté, en la misma habitación, pero ésta vez estaba solo. Blaine se había levantado al parecer.

Escuché la ducha cerrarse, a si que supuse que alguien habría entrado a ducharse, había poca claridad, pero lo suficiente para ver toda la habitación. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y me hice el dormido, para no ver quién saliera.

Me dí cuenta de que estaban abriendo una mochila, abrí poco a poco los ojos y ahí estaba Blaine, con sólo una pequeña toalla tapándole la cintura, pero dejando libre todo su pecho sin pelo, y sus músculos bien formados. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido al verlo. Me moví poco a poco

"Buenos días dormilón" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Has dormido bien?" preguntó

"S-sí" mierda, no podía estar más nervioso o rojo, ¿no? Menos mal que no estaba muy iluminado y no podía notar mi sonrojez

"Voy a preparar un café, ¿te duchas y vamos?" preguntó mientras cogía ropa limpia

"S-sí voy" creo que nunca había salido tan rápido de la cama para ducharme, se iba a vestir delante mía, dios...

Me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida, me puse mis cremas y uno de mis trajes que había traído. Gracias a que Blaine ya había salido pude salir y coger la ropa, ya que con la prisa no cogí nada. Me aislé y me peiné perfectamente y salí en busca de Blaine

Estaba en la cocina esperando a que el café estuviera listo, me sonrió y me barrió con los ojos de arriba a abajo. Y yo estaba otra vez rojo como un tomate. Me decidí a hacer unas creepes, así que cogí los ingredientes y empecé a hacer la masa. Con mis dedos di electricidad a la batidora para mezclar todo.

Blaine me ayudó y fue cogiendo la sartén y la mantequilla. Vi a Blaine buscando algo, a sí que con la mente abrí el gas del hornillo y con el dedo lo prendí, poniendo la sartén volando hacia la fuente de fuego, reí al ver la expresión de Blaine, parece que aun no asimiló mis poderes, o que no se acordaba de ellos. Puse la masa en la sartén y fui haciendo las creepes mientras Blaine fue a ver si los demás también estaban levantados.

Al terminar con los creepes, Blaine, Brittany y yo nos pusimos a recoger un poco el salón para ir a desayunar allí. Puck, Artie, Mercedes y los demás seguían durmiendo. Después de charlar y ver la tele mientras tomábamos el café y las creepes, Brittany se fue a ver a Santana, a si que Blaine y yo nos volvimos a quedar solos, con un silencio incómodo.

De un momento a otro, Blaine estaba encima mía, y los dos compartiendo beso hambriento. La forma en que le vi esta mañana fue algo que no pude resistir...

"Eh, eh, chicos. No me molesta que se besen y eso, pero dejadme desayunar algo primero" dijo Puck entrando por la puerta, avergonzados nos separamos, ambos rojos como tomates.

Puck no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, algo normal, había bebido demasiado. A si le relatamos todo, sin contarle sobre lo ocurrido después de el incidente en el jacuzzi.

Horas mas tarde ya estaban todos despiertos y comiendo ensaladas y asados que prepare para almorzar. Ayude al somnoliento Finn a llegar al baño y lo metí en el coche, despidiéndome de todos y conduciendo a casa. Había sido un día de locos. Menos mal que Finn no sabe nada sobre ésto, ya le cuesta bastante asimilar mis poderes, para que sepa sobre vampiros, brujas, híbridos...

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 9** (Himitsu)

Mi padre me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin expresión ninguna en su cara. "Oh... A si que... Lo sabes..."

"¿Como que oh, lo sabes?" pregunté algo enfadado. "¿Qué me has estado ocultando estos años papá?"

**Próxima actualización: 30-03**

* * *

Como siempre, miles de gracias a Shily21, monsetziita, AlexaColfer, Gabriela Cruz y Candy Criss por los reviews :'3 Un gran abrazo!

RESPUESTAS Y OTRAS:

_Blaine, Rachel y Brittany vampiros. Mercedes bruja. Y cómo dicen aquí, Santana un split_

**Kurt será el split?**

_Ahh, eso se verá un poco más adelante (Además, el split es el 'vampiro original')_

**¿Por qué tanto para Klex? Bueno es cierto que lo bueno se hace esperar ;)**

_Sieeeempre viene lo mejor esperando sip. Aunque luego me vais a odiar, y mucho JAJAJAJA sorry :3 Ya teengo 13 capítulos echos!_

**Demasiada informacion que asimilar**

_La verdad es que sí, hasta yo me lío, me tube que inventar 3 nombres (en realidad 2, el nombre que es Kurt lo saqué de la canción Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars JAJAJAJA, pero los poderes y debilidades básicamente lo inventé yo) y hasta yo me lío y vuelvo al principio. Ahora tengo unos apuntes echos, para que no os liéis os lo pongo aquí :) _↓ (Cuando salga el de Kurt lo pongo también abajo :)

**...**

**Splits y Vampiros**

Split es un ser nacido de una bruja y un licándropo. La bruja hizo el hechizo para crear sus fuerzas y debilidades.

Pueden crear vampiros, y a igual que ellos, no pueden acercarse al sol, les quema, pero los brujos pueden hacer anillos especiales para que puedan salir y hacer vida entre humanos. La verbena quema y hace daño a vampiros y splits.

Pueden manejar las mentes de humanos y vampiros, súper velocidad, fuerza y telepatía con los vampiros unidos a ellos.

Estaca de roble blanco es la única arma mortal para un Split. La daga solo los duerme hasta que son extraídas.

Los vampiros pueden morir también si se les arranca la cabeza, se les arranca el corazón, o con simples estacas.

**/**

**Brujos**

Los brujos hacen hechizos con el grimorio, poco eficaces comparándolos con los minuos o himitsus.

Los brujos nacen si uno (o los dos) de los padres es brujo, y si no hay, abuelos.

Pueden matar a un vampiro haciéndoles daño en la cabeza, hasta que no resistan. Con el grimorio pueden matarlos friéndoles el cerebro, que los organismos fallen...

**/**

**Licántropo**

Hombres-lobo convertidos por sangre, desde la primera muerte. Suelen tardan mucho en poder controlar su transformación. Si no la controlan, se convierten involuntariamente en luna llena, y es mucho dolor lo que se pasa, mientras que no se acuerdan nunca de lo que hicieron mientras la noche.

Su mordida es letal, puede matar. Se cura con su sangre. Igual que el híbrido.

**/**

**Híbrido**

Es un split con sangre de minuo de sus antepasados. Es inmortal y muy poderoso, y sólo existe uno en la historia.

Su mordida es letal, puede matar. Se cura con su sangre. Igual que el licántropo.

Son más fuertes que los licántropos y los splits o vampiros.

**/**

**Minuos**

El minuo es un ser brillante. Son muy parecidos a los brujos pero tienen poderes más fuertes y hacen los hechizos con la mente, no como los brujos, que necesitan el grimorio. Son seres raros, pero dicen que cuando descubren lo que son, tienen un 'yo' interior, una sombra, que con la ayuda de vampiros tienen que matarlo, y así libera su cuerpo de la oscuridad. Los minuos necesitan aparearse de otros para poder procrearse.


	9. Himitsu

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**9\. Himitsu**

Ya en casa, después de haber descansado un poco más, me levanté para merendar y tener una charla con mi padre.

"¿Qué tal la fiesta chico?" me preguntó mi padre mientras me sentaba a su lado

"Realmente intensa..." respondí con un suspiro

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Papá, este mundo... Es de locos" le dije, levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Mi padre me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin expresión ninguna en su cara. "Oh... A si que... Lo sabes..."

"¿Como que oh, lo sabes?" pregunté algo enfadado. "¿Qué me has estado ocultando estos años papá?"

Burt apagó la televisión y se lamió los labios nervioso. "Tu madre... Tenia sangre de licantropo y minuo en el organismo. Era una cosa muy rara, una cosa que solo ella y yo sabíamos. Por eso tienes esas habilidades. Esperaba al momento perfecto, cuando tuvieras 30 años o mas para contártelo"

"Eh... Vale... Tengo sangre de humano, licantropo y minuo en mi organismo, dices... Genial..."

"¿Cuánto sabes sobre este mundo?" me pregunto mi padre

"Pues me contaron todo sobre los vampiros, splits, licantropos, minuos, brujos y el único híbrido"

"¿Tu sabes que el híbrido es inmortal?" me pregunto, yo simplemente le asentí "¿Y sabes que esta en esta cuidad?" mi cuerpo se tensó

"¿De verdad?" mi padre asintió

"Si, pero no se sabe quien es, siempre lo llamaron El híbrido K, pero nadie sabe quien es, ni siquiera sus hermanos splits saben como es. Dicen que nacieron los 4 splits, pero el primero era el. Fue el mayor de todos, y era la vergüenza de la familia, y dicen que sus padres le ponían un saco siempre en la cabeza, para no ver tal horror de criatura. La madre bruja hizo el hechizo para convertirlos en los splits, los primeros vampiros, y ahí el gran K escapo solo, dejo a sus hermanos, su casa y su familia de lado. Tampoco tenia mucho que perder, para ellos nada mas que era una vergüenza, a si que se fue. Sus hermanos splits, después de tanto tiempo, aun le siguen buscando"

"Creepy..." susurré

"Si... Lo es..."

"Espera... Lo de antes... Dijiste que yo soy medio licantropo, medio minuo?" pregunte aun confundido

Mi padre movió a suspirar "Eres una especie que hace cientos de años se extinguió. No se sabia como, pero el hijo de un hombre lobo y un minuo nace con una sangre especial, no tienen poderes ni nada, pero si se junta con la sangre de un humano, el bebe que nace se le llama himitsu" nerviosamente jugaba con sus dedos, con voz temblorosa empezó a explicar "Tienen poderes con la mente, muy parecido al minuo, su sangre es la conexión para los vampiros, pero es para uno en especial. El himitsu busca su amor verdadero, un vampiro. Ese vampiro tiene impulsos sobre el, pero nunca los mata, ya que, para otros vampiros, la sangre es amarga y mala, pero es dulce y suave para su pareja. Suelen sentir la conexión después de beber la primera gota de sangre. Leyendas dicen que el híbrido K y también algunos licantropos, pero no es del todo cierto, odian a los himitsu, por la simple razón de que ellos tiene su verdadero amor esperando por ellos. Mientras que el híbrido esta solo y siempre fue avergonzado y no querido por su familia"

Increíble... Blaine... Yo soy un himitsu? Un himitsu que encuentra a su pareja vampiro? Blaine? Blaine es mi amor verdadero?

"Papa, una cosa mas... En la fiesta, estaba con un amigo, Blaine... Y el me... Me mordió, con lo cual me desmaye pero al despertar no tenia las heridas... Porque?" pregunte

"La sangre del vampiro puede curar las heridas, pero las heridas de un himitsu curan, como las del vampiro y el split." explico, yo asentí mientras asimilaba todo

"M-me voy a ir a la habitación, a asimilar todo y eso... Bajare luego a hacer la cena" dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación lentamente

"Hijo" me llamo mi padre, me gire para verle "Lo siento" asentí, de modo de que no pasaba nada, mi padre se levanto a junto mía "Ahora que sabes que eres un himitsu, creo que tienes que empezar a aprender todas tus habilidades y tácticas."

Trague duro, asentí y me fui a la habitación. Podía sentir la mirada triste de mi padre

**...**

Después de cenar con mi padre, Carole y Finn, volví a mi habitación a seguir pensando sobre la charla de mi padre. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos que salté cuando sentí la vibración de mi móvil en la mesilla de noche. Me levanté a cogerlo y tenía un mensaje de un numero desconocido

_'Que tal estas? Mejor? - Blaine"_

_"Si, algo mejor, pero necesito hablar contigo. Cuando nos podemos ver? - Kurt"_

Deje el móvil en la mesa y desde la cama saque la ropa para preparar para el día siguiente. Salte del susto y la ropa se cayo por toda la habitación cuando escuché unos golpes de mi ventana, me giré asustado y ahí estaba Blaine

"Te parece ahora?" dijo Blaine desde fuera con una sonrisa

Le deje entrar, mientras la ropa volvía al armario en sus lugares correspondientes. Le pregunte si sabia lo que era un himitsu, y dado a que parecía que nunca había escuchado esa palabra, le comente todo lo que mi padre me había explicado. Su cara estaba pálida como la nieve.

"En-en-en serio?" pregunto aun sin creérselo "Una conexión?" asentí suavemente

"Mi padre me dijo que tenia ciertas habilidades, y que me las iba a explicar... Pero tengo miedo" le dije, la cara de Blaine ya había vuelto a su color normal, me sonrió suavemente y me abrazo

"No va a pasar nada" intento calmarme

"Y si vienes y estas conmigo mientras mi padre me explica todo?" le pregunte, Blaine se separo y me miro con la ceja levantada, como si dijera, _estas seguro? _"Y si, estoy seguro"

"Eh eh, eso de meterse en mi mente no me esta gustando nada eh" dijo

Yo reí por su comentario "No me he metido en tu mente Blaine, simplemente sabia que ibas a preguntarme que si estaba seguro o estaba delirando por la fiebre o algo' explique, el rió suavemente y me abrazo

"De acuerdo, ya sabes que para lo que quieras te ayudare"

"Quien diría que cuando llegaste con tu moto todo chulo, todo muy badboy, que me caías como el culo y nada mas pensaba que eras un gilipollas. Y ahora me entero de que eres un vampiro, yo un himitsu y que estamos 'conectados' en este mundo raro" dije, con un suspiro

Blaine soltó una carcajada, "Kurt, cállate anda" dijo mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban y nos fundimos en un suave beso.

Y volvimos a quedar dormidos así, el en mi cama y yo apoyado en su pecho. Puede que sea Blaine, que sea la conexión del himitsu y el vampiro, o no se porque, pero si que me sentía seguro y bien a su lado.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 10 **(El entrenamiento del Himitsu)

"¿Invisible, traspasar paredes? ¿Qué? ¿Meta-qué?" grité extrañado, ¿tenía más habilidades?

**Próxima actualización: 02/03-04 **(Depende reviews y tiempo)****

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Shily21, monsetziita, Gabriela Cruz y Candy Criss por los reviews :'3

RESPUESTAS Y OTRAS:

_¿Porqué me te tenemos a odiar?_

**Ese es el caso. Yo no quiero que me odieis, pero me vais a colgar fijo JAJAJAJ**

**/**

Sobre la información, aquí dejo de el **Himitsu**, el ser de Kurt. Y os dejo un resumen abajo.

**Himitsu**

Himitsu es hijo de un humano y una persona con sangre de minuo y licántropo.

Tienen poderes con la mente, igual que los minuos; Son más fuertes; Grandes luchadores, con buenas habilidades en batalla; sus heridas sanan más rápido que las de un vampiro; los vampiros, o splits NO se pueden meter en su mente o manipularla, los himitsu si; los poderes de minuos y brujas no les afectan; el himitsu busca su amor verdadero, un vampiro, una conexión.

Las mordidas de licántropos y híbridos no les afecta.

Mueven/manipulan objetos, fuego, electricidad, control en mentes, invisibles, traspasar paredes/muros y metamorfosis (tomar apariencias diferentes o cambiar a alguna persona)

Sus hijos pueden nacer himitsus (poco común), minuos, licántropo o según el otro ser que se haya apareado (en éste caso, vampiro). Si un himitsu y un split tienen un hijo, sale vampiro, himitsu, minuo o licántropo, nunca split. No son brujos.

El himitsu es el único ser que puede matar a un híbrido.

**/**

**Split:** Primeros vampiros de la historia. Son hijos de una bruja (quien hizo el hechizo) y un licántropo. Las dagas y estacas los duermen hasta que son extraídas, menos la estaca de roble blanca, que los mata definitivamente.

**Minuo: **'Brujo' con poderes más fuertes y mentales. .

**Brujo: **Necesitan sus grimorios para los hechizos, no tienen hechizos mentales.

**Licántropo: **Hombre-lobo, se convierten en luna llena (con mucho dolor) hasta que consiguen dominarlo. Mordida letal.

**Híbrido: **Hermano de los Splits, con sangre de minuo (por antepasados). Solo existe uno en la historia. Y sólo lo puede matar el Himitsu. Mordida letal.

**Himitsu: **Hijo de humano y persona con sangre de minuo y licántropo. Más fuertes que los minuos. Buenas habilidades. Único para matar a un híbrido. Las mordidas no les afectan. El himitsu busca su amor verdadero en el mundo vampírico.

Espero que haya quedado más o menos claro :)


	10. El entrenamiento del Himitsu

_viiiiiiiisteis el nuevo epi? agdkfhsldore otro kliss, and klex y estamos a un capitulo de el klex en esta historia :3_

_y el promo es triste pero superodhifowhfl a la vez, unbeso!_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**10\. El entrenamiento del Himitsu**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador, y a regañadientes lo apagué. al moverme, sentí un cuerpo a mi lado, acurrucado en mi cintura, y recordé la noche anterior, se había quedado a dormir Blaine. Y ahí estaba, durmiendo, con sus rasgos tranquilos, respirando lentamente, y su pecho libre de vello subiendo y bajando. El rubor subió hasta mis orejas tan solo pensar que he dormido con Blaine y él sólo estaba con unos pantalones de chandal que tenía en el armario.

Me mordí el labio, y cogí las mantas, tirándolas por encima de nuestras cabezas, dejándonos dentro y tapando la luz del sol que empezaba a asomar.

Blaine, inesperadamente, quitó sus manos de el agarre de mi cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se posaban en los míos, sin pensarlo, correspondí al suave beso.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire, con los labios algo rojos y hinchados

"Buenos días" susurré

"Mmmm... Me está empezando a gustar esto de despertarme así" dijo con voz ronca, mientras me daba un suave pico. Sonreí sonrojado a punto de decirle algo cuando...

"Hey chico, ¿vamos a entr-" Burt abrió la puerta

"Papá!" grité, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que no había nadie a mi lado, Blaine había desaparecido

"¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de la cama, ya son las 9!" dijo algo molesto "Prepárate, tómate una manzana y empezaremos tu entrenamiento" dijo mientras salía

"Eh... Papá" le llamé, el se dio la vuelta esperando a que hablase "¿P-puede venir un amigo al entrenamiento? ¿A acompañarme, y tal?" pregunté algo avergonzado

"¿Qué amigo?"

"Blaineesunvampiro" dije rápido, cerrando los ojos esperando su reacción

Burt se encogió de hombros, "vale" y se dispuso a salir "Por cierto, dile a tu amigo que ya puede salir de debajo de tu cama" dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Simplemente abrí la boca, Blaine salió de la cama con la misma cara, ¿cómo demonios se había enterado?

Me duché y me preparé, mientras Blaine volvía a su casa y se ponía su propia ropa. Para cuando había acabado de tomar mi manzana, Blaine ya había llegado comiendo otra suya. Le sonreí y le di un suave beso, mientras salíamos al patio para el 'gran entrenamiento' para controlar mis habilidades y tal y cual...

Mi padre nos llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un sótano que siempre estaba cerrado. Bajamos y estaba lleno de muñecos, y uno con un montón de brazos, un saco de boxeo, arcos, dos barrotes de acero, pesas de diferentes tamaños y pesos...

"Cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada, nos mudamos a la casa de tus bisabuelos, que, efectivamente, es ésta. Renovamos un poco el lugar y sus 'juguetes', para que tú luego puedas empezar a entrenar" dijo mi padre

Yo seguía observándolo todo con mucho detalle "¿Y para qué el arco con las flechas?" pregunté extrañado

"Pues... Uno, necesitas agilidad. Dos, poder controlar el aire. Tres, concentración. Cuatro, te puede salvar la vida" contestó seriamente. "Bueno, es hora de hablar de tus habilidades chico. No son sólo mover objetos, el fuego y la electricidad. También te puedes meter en la mente que quieras, sea vampiro, híbrido, minuo... Y ellos no pueden meterse en la tuya. Puedes volverte invisible, traspasar paredes y... Tienes el poder de la metamorfosis"

"¿Invisible, traspasar paredes? ¿Qué? ¿Meta-qué?" grité extrañado, ¿tenía más habilidades?

"Puedes tomar apariencias diferentes o cambiar a alguna persona con tu mente" respondió sin darle importancia "Ahora, durante dos semanas vas a estar con éstas pesas, que irás combinándolas cuando puedas con más peso, y también con el saco de boxeo. No te esfuerces demasiado hoy, máximo 4 horas"

"Pero... Papá, ¿para qué necesito tanto entrenamiento?" pregunté antes de que mi padre saliera por la puerta

"Porque tú, hijo. Eres la única especie que puede matar a un híbrido" contestó, y salió, dejándonos a mí y a Blaine sin poder decir palabra. Intentando asimilar la situación.

**...**

Después de tres horas y media de duro entrenamiento con el saco de boxeo y 2,5 kg de pesas, volvimos a la casa. Blaine había entrenado un poco y me había estado ayudando en todo. También se había puesto unos protectores para que le pegara en los brazos como saco de boxeo humano. Lo cual ayudó en las habilidades. Sin querer le mandaba alguna patada que él esquivaba, pero era inconscientemente.

"¿Algo interesante ahí abajo?" preguntó mi padre desde el sofá

"Pues, al parecer intenté darle patadas a Blaine mientras entrenábamos" dije con una sonrisa triste, disculpándome una vez más, él simplemente me acarició el brazo.

"Tienes habilidades de himitsu, inconscientemente" dijo mi padre levantándose. Cogió un palo de escoba que no tenía el cepillo, y me lo tiré.

Mi primera impresión sería agacharme y esperar al golpe, pero mi mano se adelantó y cogió el palo, haciéndolo girar y quedar en posición de combate. Mi padre sonrió, mientras que Blaine y yo, otra vez, quedamos sorprendidos.

"Señor Hummel.." empezó a hablar Blaine

"Oh, llámame Burt" interrumpió

"De acuerdo, Burt" rió algo nervioso "¿Puede contarnos más sobre el himitsu?" preguntó esperanzado. Burt se volvió a sentar en su sillón, mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en el sofá.

"El himitsu nace de una persona humana y de un ser con sangre de minuo con licántropo. Los vampiros, ni splits, ni híbridos pueden meterse en su mordida del licántropo o el híbrido no les afecta. Se cura rápido, por eso la herida que le hiciste en la fiesta le curó y..." Blaine y yo estábamos rojos y bastante avergonzados "No mucho más que decir, la verdad. Obviamente, es el ser más poderoso. El ser con mejores habilidades y que no les afecta nada"

"Y al híbrido que tengo que m-matar... ¿quién es? ¿y por qué?" preguntó Kurt

"Es alguien que ya conoces" respondió Burt "Alguien que te hizo la vida imposible. Y lo matarás por honor, porque Dave fue quien mató a tu madre"

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 11** (Te amo)

Los besos volvieron más fuertes, dientes chocaban, lenguas peleaban, caderas de balanceaban... Mi camiseta caía en el suelo, el agua nos mojaba, junto a su toalla y mis pantalones, que en unos segundos estaban mojados en el suelo del baño.

* * *

_Para que quede más claro, dejo aquí lo que es el himitsu, split y minuo :)_

**Himitsu**

Himitsu es hijo de un humano y una persona con sangre de minuo y licántropo.

Tienen poderes con la mente, igual que los minuos; Son más fuertes; Grandes luchadores, con buenas habilidades en batalla; sus heridas sanan más rápido que las de un vampiro; los vampiros, o splits NO se pueden meter en su mente o manipularla, los himitsu si; los poderes de minuos y brujas no les afectan; el himitsu busca su amor verdadero, un vampiro, una conexión.

Las mordidas de licántropos y híbridos no les afecta.

Mueven/manipulan objetos, fuego, electricidad, control en mentes, invisibles, traspasar paredes/muros y metamorfosis (tomar apariencias diferentes o cambiar a alguna persona)

Sus hijos pueden nacer himitsus (poco común), minuos, licántropo o según el otro ser que se haya apareado (en éste caso, vampiro. Si un himitsu y un split tienen un hijo, sale vampiro, himitsu, minuo o licántropo, nunca split. No son brujos.

El himitsu es el único ser que puede matar a un híbrido.

**Minuos**

El minuo es un ser brillante. Son muy parecidos a los brujos pero tienen poderes más fuertes y hacen los hechizos con la mente, no como los brujos, que necesitan el grimorio. Son seres raros, pero dicen que cuando descubren lo que son, tienen un 'yo' interior, una sombra, que con la ayuda de vampiros tienen que matarlo, y así libera su cuerpo de la oscuridad. Los minuos necesitan aparearse de otros para poder procrearse.

**Splits**

Split es un ser nacido de una bruja y un licándropo. La bruja hizo el hechizo para crear sus fuerzas y debilidades.

Pueden crear vampiros, y a igual que ellos, no pueden acercarse al sol, les quema, pero los brujos pueden hacer anillos especiales para que puedan salir y hacer vida entre humanos. La verbena quema y les hace daño.

Pueden manejar las mentes de humanos y vampiros, súper velocidad, fuerza y telepatía con los vampiros unidos a ellos.

La única arma mortal para un Split es la estaca de roble blanco (todos los árboles ya han sido quemados) .La daga solo los duerme hasta que son extraídas.


	11. Te amo

Y junto a nuestro querido klex, en el próximo capítulo tenemos a Sebastian ;) Y de ahí, que me odieis JAJAJAJA

Traiiiiiiiiiigo pronto éste cap porque estoy super emocionada con ganas de que veais lo que tengo preparado para vosotros y esperar vuestras amenazas. Avancé muchísimo, hoy hice 3 capítulos más (ya son 18) y tengo ganas de que me amenaceis con un montón de cosas jujuju

Aqui viene KLEX

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**11\. Te amo**

Reí fuerte "Estarás de coña, ¿verdad?", la expresión de Burt significaba lo contrario. En un segundo mi cara proyectaba el horror y el miedo a mi acosador. El que tantas veces me había pegado, me había amenazado, y hasta me había besado. "No puede ser..." susurré y repetí una y otra vez "No, papá, no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma, no puede estar pasando, KAROFSKY NO ES EL HIBRIDO, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUDO SER UN SPLIT Y LUEGO CONVERTIRSE EN HIBRIDO, NO PUEDE SER PAPÁ!" me estaba dando un ataque de pánico. Blaine simplemente apretó los dientes y me abrazó muy fuerte para intentar calmarme "NONONONOO! SUELTAME! YO LO MATO! VOY A MATARLE! VOY A MATAR A DAVE KAROFSKY! YO L-"

"Por eso no te quise decir nada" habló mi padre otra vez, haciéndome callar "Porque sabía lo que te pasaría. Y por eso te traje al entrenamiento"

"Juro por dios, que le mataré" gruñí apretando los dientes

"Sé que lo harás, pero no solo por honor a tu madre, si no también porque es el culpable de todo catástrofe" respondió mi padre "Ahora descansa, sal, diviértete, olvídate de todo. Si le ves, NO hagas nada. debes acabar antes tu entrenamiento"

**...**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que me enteré sobre Karofsky, y seguía entrenando duro junto a Blaine. Entrenábamos en el sótano o en su casa, que también tenía pesas y un saco de boxeo. Él ya estaba más habituado, pero las ganas que tenía de tumbar a ese hijo de puta me daban energía

"Kurt, ya hemos estado entrenando 4 horas, dejémoslo ya" dijo Blaine. Suspiré y me saqué los guantes de boxeo

"¿Crees que sería buena idea decírselo a las chicas?"

"¿Lo qué? ¿Que estamos entrenando para matar a Dave?" pregunté con la ceja levantada

"Si lo vamos a matar, necesitaremos ayuda, ¿no crees?"

"No lo sé..." respondí agachando la cabeza

"Hey, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?" me cogió del mentón levantándome la cabeza, yo asentí y me besó dulcemente "Te amo"

En el momento que escuché esas dos palabras salir de los labios de Blaine, creí que mi corazón bailó y saltó. No me lo podía creer

"Yo también te amo, Blaine" respondí con una plena sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. Los dos sonriendo felices al ser correspondidos mutuamente. Nos besamos dulcemente y nos fuimos a dar una ducha. Él entró primero, y luego entraría yo. Creo que debí de haberlo pensado mejor antes... Porque cuando salió, volvió a salir con la toalla en la cintura, como en la fiesta de Rachel. Sin pensármelo dos veces, y con la mente nublada, me tiré a su cuello besándole apasionadamente.

Blaine se sorprendió, pero automáticamente puso sus manos en mi cintura y correspondió al beso. Mi mente no funcionaba, y no importaba lo cansado que estaba, quería a Blaine, quería ésto.

"Kurt, t-tienes que ir a-a la du-ducha" dijo Blaine apenas separándose

"Es verdad" respondí con voz ronca, apenas un susurró. Me di la vuelta, cogí lubricante y condones y cogí la toalla de Blaine tirándolo dentro de la habitación, junto con su cara de asombro

Dentro volvió la pasión y exitación

"Espera, Kurt, espera... ¿Y tus padres y Finn?" preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello, ni él podía parar para hablar

"Carole hospital, Finn fútbol, Burt taller. Tú y yo, sexo, AHORA" dije sin ningún temor

Los besos volvieron más fuertes, dientes chocaban, lenguas peleaban, caderas de balanceaban... Mi camiseta caía en el suelo, el agua nos mojaba, junto a su toalla y mis pantalones, que en unos segundos estaban mojados en el suelo del baño.

Blaine me cogió, poniéndo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras aplicaba lubricante en dos dedos para ir preparándome, que rápidamente pasaron a ser tres. Se puso el condón y lo lubricó, alienando su entrada. Quemaba un poco por el dolor, pero en segundos fue reemplazado por placer.

Blaine mordió mi cuello, clavando los dientes en el pulso, y la exitación fue aún más placentera., tanto que no aguanté y me vine. Pero el simple contacto con la piel de Blaine y la sangre saliendo de mis venas me exitó de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos de suaves embestidas, Blaine hizo unos cortes en su pulso del cuello con las uñas. Yo incliné la cabeza y empecé a chupar su sangre.

Dejé el cuello de Blaine después de varios segundos, y él empujo cada vez más fuerte, mientras, a la vez, trataba a mi miembro. Los dos nos venimos en sintonía.

Blaine se volvió a duchar, ésta vez los dos juntos, con varias caricias y besos perdidos.

"Eso fue..." dije casi sin aliento

"Asombroso" terminó blaine por mí

"Te amo Blaine Anderson"

"Yo más, Kurt Hummel"

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 11** (Kurtbastian)

"Blaine... ¿Qué somos?"

Silencio.

**Próxima actualización: Lunes 07/04**


	12. Kurtbastian

**He actualizado antes para que algunas me maten y otras me adoren JAJAJAJA Espero que os guste!**

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

__Ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen, tampoco__

* * *

**12\. Kurtbastian**

Desperté una vez más junto a Blaine en la cama, ésta vez él estaba despierto también

"Buenas tardes" reí junto a su sonrisa

"Buenas tardes señor vergonzoso" dijo, acercándose y besándome vaga y dulcemente. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Pues no tengo ninguna molestia ni nada parecido" dije, poniéndome boca abajo, apoyado en su pecho "Y si así fuera... dicen que las agujetas se sacan con más agujetas, ¿verdad?" dije mientras miraba a su pecho, mientras trazaba dibujos imaginarios en él, le miré, los dos con los ojos dilatados

"¿Dónde está ese chico vergonzoso que conocí? A parte de que tenía mal carácter de vez en cuando" preguntó besándome

"Sigue aquí, pero más seguro de sí mismo, y con las personas que le rodean, más confiado y seguro" respondí suavemente. Él me miró por un largo tiempo

"Te amo" dijo

"Yo más" le respondí, y volvimos a una ronda de besos hambrientos.

**...**

Tras dos horas pasando el tiempo a nuestra manera, nos duchamos, cambiamos las sábanas y preparamos la cena. Mi padre vendría de un momento a otro, Finn se quedaba en casa de Puck viciando con las consolas y Carole tenía turno de noche, a sí que le preparé unas simples ensaladas.

"Hijo, tienes que entrenar más fuerte, he notado que has estado ésta tarde algo flojo" dijo Burt durante la cena

"Me estoy esforzando papá" respondí, jugando con un tomate

Mi padre dio un golpe en la mesa "Esforzarse no es suficiente, tienes que sentirlo"

Yo simplemente le miré, su mirada era fría, pero cargada de tristeza

"Lo siento, es... El tema de tu madre me saca de mis casillas... Lo siento... Tómate tu tiempo"

"No, tienes razón" dije mirándolo, él levantó la cabeza "Tengo que sentirlo. Te juro por mamá, que Karofsky no va a hacer nada más"

Mi padre sonrió y seguimos comiendo. Después de la cena, nos fuimos a la habitación, con mi mente aún dándole vueltas al tema. A sí que simplemente le dije

"Blaine... ¿Qué somos?" pregunté sin rodeos "En el instituto pasas de mí y te haces el chulo, y luego estamos bien pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué somos?"

Silencio.

"No somos nada, Hummel" y con eso, desapareció por mi ventana. Dejándome en shock.

Llorando toda la noche, sin poder pegar ojo y Blaine ignoraba mis mensajes. Era increíble... Me había dicho que me amaba, y ahora no somos nada. No lo entiendo...

Después de dormir apenas 3 horas, me levanté y mis padres notaron perfectamente mi mal estado de ánimo y todo el maquillaje que me había echado para que no se notaran las ojeras y mi mala cara. Pero no dijeron nada, lo cual agradecí. En cambio Mercedes me sirvió una ronda de preguntas

"Blanquito, como el vampirito ése te hizo algo, te juro que le exploto los sesos" dijo Mercedes con su tono de diva

"No pasa nada Cedes, son cosas nuestras, los amigos discuten aveces, ¿no?" le respondí intentando parecer indiferente, pero me afectaba, y mucho

"Bueno, cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes dónde estoy" dijo mientras se dirigía a su taquilla. Desde la mía vi por el espejo a Blaine, quién se dio cuenta que estaba mirándole. Aguantamos la mirada por el espejo durante unos segundos antes de que se fuera, ignorándome.

"Vale, vale... Mi tercer ojo no miento, y a Anderson y a ti os pasa algo, TENÉIS algo" dijo Santana, apareciendo a mi lado haciéndome saltar del susto

"Santana por dios, casi me da un infarto!" dije con la mano en el corazón "Y no, no pasa nada"

Vi a Santana mirarme fijamente y acabar entrecerrándo los ojos, mirándome de arriba a abajo, como algo sorprendida. '_¿Porqué demonios no puedo leerle la mente al lady hummel?_' dijo Santana en su cabeza

"Soy un himitsu, Santana, no puedes leerme la mente" le dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras cerraba mi taquilla

"¿Qu-? ¿TÚ?" dijo apenas en un susurro "¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste?"

"A. No lo sabía, B. Sí, me enteré hace poco, C. Sí, eres un split, D. Sí, lo sé todo, me lo dijo Britt, y E y último, ya sé que Mercedes es bruja, y Britt y Rachel vampiros. Y Blaine otro" dije

La boca de Santana estaba, literalmente, en el suelo.

Las clases pasaron más lentas de lo normal, y no volví a ver a Blaine durante la mañana. A sí que me fui directamente a su casa.

"¿Blaine?" entré, la puerta estaba abierta, como siempre. No era fácil encontrar éste lugar "¿Blaine? ¿Estás aquí?"

Pasos.

Dirigí la mirada por donde procedían esos pasos, y apareció un chico moreno, de pelo corto, ojos verdes y vestido con un traje elegante, probablemente de un colegio privado... con una D bordada en el bolsillo derecho junto un clip de un pájaro... D... ¿Dalton? ¿Warblers de Dalton?

"Perdón... Pensaba que... Eras Blaine.." dije

"Soy Sebastian Anderson, un placer" cogió mi mano y la besó dulcemente. _Cliché_, pensé

"¿Blaine tiene un hermano?" pregunté, ignorando el gesto caballeroso que hizo Sebastian

"Efectivamente, al parecer nunca te ha hablando de mí, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras se fijaba en el pulso de mi cuello

"Ah-ah vampirito, soy un himitsu, ni se te ocurra acercarte"

"¿Porqué piensas que soy un vampiro?" preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante

"Veamos... 1. Soy un himitsu, puedo leer tu mente, 2. Tus ojos estaban volviéndose rojos, 3. Si eres el hermano de Blaine, tendrás unos 200 años igual que él, 4. Tu mirada en mi cuello y 5. tu anillo de sol" dije cruzando los brazos, satisfecho

"Muy listo" dijo mientras se paseaba al rededor mía "¿Y porqué no puedo..." pasó una mano por mi cuello, estremeciéndome por el contacto "...probar un poco de ésto?"

"Si lo intentas no dudaré en atacar" contesté simplemente con aire de diva

"Ajam... ¿Y tú eres?"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Ohh, el famoso Kurt Hummel" dijo abriendo los ojos sarcásticamente, sonriéndo a la vez

"¿Porqué famoso?"

"Porque mi hermano no paraba de hablar de ti, y ahora parece que habéis roto" puso cara de pena, '_Menos sarcasmo, por favor_' pensé

"Oh" fue lo único que dije "Eh... Puede sonar atrevido y tal pero... ¿Quieres ir a cenar al Breadstrick hoy?" Sebastian me sonrió en respuesta, sabía lo que intentaba, lo que quería.

**...**

A las 9 pm estábamos sentados en el Breadstrick, esperando a los pedidos, charlando abiertamente, no parecía mala persona, de echo, me caía bien

"...y corrió por toda la casa desnudo con una manta atada en el cuello" contó Sebastian anécdotas de cuando Blaine era pequeño. Los dos reíamos sin parar. Cuando vi a Blaine, con la mandíbula tensa, notablemente enfurecido, le guiñé el ojo y seguí hablando y riendo con su hermano mayor.

Blaine trabajaba en el Breadstrick como cantante, actuaba allí, por eso había decidido pedirle una 'cita' a su hermano

"Buenas noches" Blaine carraspeó la garganta "Queremos compartir con ustedes hoy ésta canción nueva que hemos hecho en nuestro grupo" y señaló a Sam, Artie y Tina "Espero que os guste" dijo manteniendo la mirada en Sebastian

**Blaine:**  
Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
And everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show  
But give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

**Sam, Blaine and Tina:**  
All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
(It ain't so hard to take)  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
(And I'll just look away)  
Yeah I'll just look away

**Artie and Tina:**  
Just go ahead and hate on me  
And run your mouth, so everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you've got  
Knock me down, baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me

**Artie (Tina):**  
(Mhh) A loser like me

**Sam:**  
Push me up against the locker, oh

**Artie and Tina:**  
All I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss

**Sam:**  
I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no

**Artie and Tina:**  
And I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

**Blaine and Tina:**  
And all of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
(**Blaine:** It ain't so hard to take, oh and, and)  
I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away

**Artie and Sam:**  
Just go ahead and hate on me

**Artie, Sam, and Tina:**  
And run your mouth

**Artie and Tina:**  
So everyone can hear

**Artie, Sam, and Tina:**  
Hit me with the worst you've got (**Blaine:** Yeah)  
And knock me down,

**Artie and Tina:**  
Baby, I don't care

**Artie, Sam, and Tina:**  
Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out

**Artie and Tina:**  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (**Blaine:** Ooh) (**Tina:** Yeah yeah)  
A loser like me

**Sam:**  
Ooh, ooh

**Sam and Tina:**  
Ooh

**Blaine, Sam, and Tina:**  
Oooh

**Sam and Tina:**  
Ooh (**Blaine:** Ooh)  
Ooh (**Blaine:** Ooh)

**Blaine, Sam, and Tina:**  
Oooh

**Blaine, Sam, and Tina (Artie):**  
(Just go ahead) Go ahead and hate on me  
And run your mouth (Run your mouth)  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you've got  
And knock me down (Knock me down)  
(**with Artie:** Baby, I don't care)  
Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out,

**Sam and Tina:**  
You wanna be (**Blaine:** You wanna be, yeah)  
You wanna be

**Blaine, Sam, and Tina:**  
A loser like me (**Artie:** You)

**Artie:**  
A loser like me

**Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Tina:**  
A loser like me

"Esa canción iba dedicada a mí, siempre le he torturado, siempre me he metido con él" dijo Sebastian riéndose

"Fue preciosa aún así" dije

"Bueno, sí, lo que sea" respondió, esperando la siguiente canción

"Y ésta canción está dedicada a alguien a quien echo de menos, a alguien que he echo daño, y espero que me perdone" dijo Blaine por el micrófono, ahora él solo en el piano

**Share my life, **  
**Take me for what i am, **  
**Cause i'll never change **  
**All my colors for you **

**Take my love, **  
**I'll never ask for too much, **  
**Just all that you are **  
**And everything that you do **

**I don't really need to look **  
**Very much further/farther, **  
**I don't wanna have to go **  
**Where you don't follow, **  
**I will hold it back again, **  
**This passion inside, **  
**Can't run from myself, **  
**There's nowhere to hide... **

**Don't make me close one more door, **  
**I don't wanna hurt anymore, **  
**Stay in my arms if you dare, **  
**Or must i imagine you there, **  
**Don't walk away from me, **  
**I have nothing, nothing, nothing **  
**If i don't have you, **  
**You, you, **  
**You, you, you... **

**You see through, **  
**Right to the heart of me, **  
**You break down my walls **  
**With the strength of your love, **

**I never knew **  
**Love like i've known it with you, **  
**Will a memory survive, **  
**Oh, one i can hold on to? **

**I don't really need to look **  
**Very much further/farther, **  
**I don't wanna have to go **  
**Where you don't follow, **  
**I will hold it back again, **  
**This passion inside, **  
**Can't run from myself, **  
**There's nowhere to hide... **  
**Your love i'll remember forever... **

**Don't make me close one more door, **  
**I don't wanna hurt anymore, **  
**Stay in my arms if you dare, **  
**Or must i imagine you there, **  
**Don't walk away from me, **  
**I have nothing, nothing, nothing **

**Don't make me close one more door, **  
**I don't wanna hurt anymore, **  
**Stay in my arms if you dare, **  
**Or must i imagine you there, **  
**Don't walk away from me, no **  
**Don't walk away from me, **  
**Don't you dare walk away from me, **

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing **  
**If i don't have you, **  
**You, you, you **  
**If i don't have you, **  
**Oh, oh Oh oh oh...**

Me levanté de la mesa y salí corriendo, llorando. Ya habíamos pagado adelantada la cena, a sí que Sebastian me siguió antes de que Blaine tuviera la oportunidad

"Hey, es un gilipollas. No le hagas caso, piensa que puede jugar contigo, pero no voy a dejar que lo haga, ¿vale?" dijo, levantándome la barbilla obligándome a verle, asentí, aún queriendo bajar la cabeza e irme. Pero me cogió y me plantó un beso en medio de la calle. Correspondí a él y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Pude sentir la puerta abrirse y unos ojos detrás mía.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 13** (Novio)

"Blaine y-"

"CALLATE, NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR"

**Próxima actualización: Lunes 07/04**

_UHHHHH QUIÉN SERÁ EL NOVIO? :DDDD Esperaré vuestras amenazas JAJAJA DDDD:_

Vaaaaaaaale, podéis matarme a mí, o a Blaine, como queráis, o a Kurt, o a Sebastian! Pero si me matáis a mí no veréis más Klaine en ésta historia MUAJAJAJA Ya no me podéis matar ^^

Y lo siento por los Klainers y Kurtbastians, va a haber sólo un final, y más peleas, uff si no hay xd Vale, estoy diciendo mucho, lo sientooo!

Y sí, puse a Blaine cantando I have nothing, os lo imagináis? *-*


	13. Novio

No un gran cap, pero algo es algo :) Disfrutad!

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

__Ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen, tampoco__

* * *

**13\. Novio**

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose me abrió los ojos. Dios, estaba besando a Sebastian, ¿pero que coño estaba haciéndo?

Me separé de él de un golpe, miré hacia atrás y Blaine estaba tirando con una de las mesas para desaparecer por la puerta de 'Solo personal autorizado' ignorando los gritos de la gente

Sabía que si entraba detrás de Blaine tendríamos una discusión fuerte, pero no me importó

"Blaine y-"

"CALLATE, NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR" dijo Blaine, notablemente enfadado

"ENTONCES CANTA! PORQUE PARECE LA ÚNICA FORMA DE HACERTE HABLAR Y QUE EXPRESES TODO LO QUE TIENES DENTRO!" grité

Cogí la guitarra y empecé a tocar (_Kurt_, **Blaine**)

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief, you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken, just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken, just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

**I'm sorry I don't understand**  
**Where all of this is coming from**  
**I thought that we were fine** _(Oh, we had everything)_  
**Your head is running wild again**  
**My dear we still have everythin'**  
**And it's all in your mind** _(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

**_There's nothing more than empty sheets_**  
**_Between our love, our love_**  
**(Oh)** **_Our love, our love_** _(Love)_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**I never stopped**_  
_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_  
_**You're not broken, just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

**I'll fix it for us**

**_We're collecting dust_**  
**_But our love's enough_**

**You're holding it in**

_You're pouring a drink_

**No nothing is**

**_As bad as it seems_**  
**_We'll come clean_**

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second  
_  
**_We're not broken, just bent_**  
**_And we can learn to love again_**

_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

**(That) **_**we're not broken, just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Give me a reason_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's still written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken, just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_(Oh)_ _**We can learn to love again**_  
**(****Oh)**_** We can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, oh, **_**(****That****)**_** we're not broken, just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

"Podemos arreglarlo, sólo tienes que escucharme, por favor" le dije, al acabar la canción

"Habla rápido" dijo, apartando la vista de mí

"Quería darte celos, porque me habías echo daño, como dijiste en la canción" empecé, él me miró "Vale, sí, no sabía quién era hasta que me lo dijo" le eché una mirada enfadada, él soltó una pequeña risa "Pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Sí, me lo estaba pasando bien, me estaba contando anécdotas de cuando eras un niño pequeño y lu-"

"¿Qué?" gritó "Te contó... ¿Te contó todo?" yo asentí mordiéndome los labios para no reir por su cara "dios, yo le mato..."

"Ese no es el caso, Blaine. Él me besó, yo estaba tan dolido y confundido que no sé lo que hice ni porqué. Cuando cerraste la puerta desperté y me alejé corriendo de él. Blaine, te quiero a ti, te amo"

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las miradas "Yo también, lo siento por lo de antes... Me pillaste en un mal momento y... exploté. Y iba a cantarte 'All you need is love' y eso..."

Yo reí, y me maldecí internamente por ser tan estúpido, pero Blaine me cogió de la nuca y me plantó un beso

"Kurt, ¿quieres ser mi novio?" dijo mostrándome un anillo hecho de envoltorios. Podía ser algo cliché o así, pero era lo más dulce que alguien había hecho por mí "Prometo amarte para siempre, defenderte, sorprenderte, contestarte a todas las llamadas y mensajes haga lo que haga, hacerte tus galletas favoritas y besarte cuando, cuanto y donde quieras. Y, sobre todo, para recordarte lo perfectamente imperfecto que eres" dijo suspirando "Sé que no es gran cosa per-"

"Me encanta, sí, sí, y mil veces sí" le besé con pasión

"Bueno, si esto va a cambiar, prefería que fuéramos a mi casa"

"Mphf.. ¿No te parece más exitante hacerlo aquí?" pregunté con voz ronca

"Estás hecho un malote, ¿sabías?"

"Es porque amo a mi novio, ¿sabías?" dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior

"¿Sabías lo que me pone que me llames novio?" susurró en mi oído "Pero yo te amo más"

"Eso es imposible, _nooovio_" dije. Luego todo fueron risas y ropas volando.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 14** (Peluchito)

_Oh no._

"Hola precio-" Blaine entraba por la ventana "¿Qué pasó?"

"B-blaine yo.." no pude responder, alguien salió del baño

**Próxima actualización: **Jueves 10/04

**...**

Sí, lo sé, ha sido cortito, y lo ha perdonado pronto, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Igual me ibais a matar JAJAJAJA y otras adorar ^^ Peeeero bueno, Klaine is back bitches

Si quereis ver un pequeño avance de el capitulo 14, id a mi twitter secundario (para glee)

Klaine_CC

y mirad la última foto que he publicado :) hay algo bonito en ésa historia, luego otras me volverán a matar, y otras a adorar JAJAJA Por momentos voy ^^


	14. Peluchito

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**14\. Peluchito**

Estaba en el McKinley, acabada la clase de francés, ya solo quedaba Glee y sería libre.

"Maricón de mierda" fué lo único que pude escuchar antes de aterrizar contra las taquillas, cayéndome en el suelo, y sentir una fuerte patada en el estómago que me hizo gemir de dolor.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, ahí estaba Karofsky, pero no estaba sólo, estaba con Sebastian, ¿qué coño hacía él aquí?

"¿Qué tal te lo pasaste con mi hermanito ayer, puto?" habló Sebastian

"Déjame en paz" en un simple movimiento me levanté y le empujé. Él chocó contra la otra pared de en frente. Mi ira estaba creciendo en mi interior, miré a Dave amenazadoramente, mientras él miraba a Sebastian y se giró, mirándome sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido pequeño híbrido asqueroso?" escupí sin miedo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque yo soy la única persona que puede matarte. Y créeme, lo hiciste con mi madre, yo lo haré contigo"

Los rasgos de la cara de Karofsky pasaron de tranquilo, a confundido, sorprendido, y finalmente, enfadado.

Vi como iba levantando el brazo para pegarme un puñetazo y derrepente paró

"¿Donde coño se ha ido ese imbécil?" gritó Dave

Yo estaba justo delante suya "Estoy aquí, subnormal" dije. Dave miró un lado a otro

"¿Estás en mi cabeza, verdad? SAL DE AHÍ CABRON!"

Me miré a las manos, estaban apenas visibles. ¿Estaba invisible?

"Kurt!" escuché la voz de Blaine al final del pasillo. ¿Él me veía?

Corrí a él y le abracé. "¿Qué te pasa, porqué estás tan raro?" Le cogí y le metí en una clase, evitando que Dave no lo viese, Sebastian estaba aún medio insconsciente en el suelo

"No lo sé, Karofsky no me ve"

"SAL DE MI CABEZA PUTO CABRÓN!" oímos decir Dave

Blaine me miró y me sonrió

"¿Qué?" pregunté con la ceja alzada

"Eres mi alma gemela, yo puedo verte, ver tu 'yo' real. Estamos conectados" me abrazó y me besó suavemente "Vamos, salgamos de aquí" cogió mi mano y salimos del colegio. Mi piel ya se veía normal

Pero en medio de el camino Blaine chocó contra alguien, lo que me hizo caer a mí también. Azimio, venga, ¿y ahora qué?

"Me enteré que un bicho en ésta escuela es un pequeño entrometido que se mete en las cabezas de la gente, verdad? Puto minuo"

"Yo no.." iba a responderle pero se me hechó encima y me mordió

"Eso es por Sebastian. Lo siento, morirás, es letal" dijo, mientras salía corriendo riendo

Blaine y yo reímos y salimos, yo con un poco de dolor en el brazo, pero pasó rápidamente.

Corrimos al coche antes de que antes nos viera y viera mi mordida en el brazo y se preguntaran que había pasado. La herida curo rapido, mas rapido de lo que esperaba, pero estaba agradecido, el dolor era insoportable

Blaine y yo nos fuimos a casa para seguir entrenando, después de hacer las tareas, Blaine se puso como un niño pequeño diciendo que no quería, pero no se iba a negar a una ronda de sexo después de hacerlos. Aunque tube que prometerle que haria todo lo que Blaine quisiera.

Blaine acabó antes con las tareas y empezó a besarme dulcemente el cuello.

"Blaaaine, no he acabado todavia" le dije

"Tu no, yo si, hiciste una promesa" me recordó

"Dame un minuto y soy todo tuyo"

Blaine a regañadientes esperço a que terminara. Me cogió fuertemente de las caderas, elevándome juntando nuestros ya miembros exitados.

"Veo que alguien tambien estaba esperandome" susurró con voz ronca

"A ti siempre" reí y me beso con dureza y me mordia el labio suavemente.

Comenzamos a intentar desabrochar los botones de nuestras blusas, pero no habia manera, entre la exitacion y el momento, la ropa no cooperaba.

"Te juro que si no sale, la rompo" dije. Y eso hicimos, cada uno rompio y rasgo la ropa del otro. Ese momento hizo que me viniera aun en mis pantalones. Blaine duro un poco mas pero seguimos quitando la ropa ahora humeda.

Blaine entró sin pleno aviso y con solo haber preparado unos segundos con dos dedos, no suficientes para su ancho pene. Yo solte un suspiro. Las embestidas fueron fuertes y gritos y gemidos por toda la casa. Hasta que los dos nos venimos en sintonia. Dejando perezosos besos en medio.

**... **

Después de entrenar, Blaine se fue a su casa, ahora que estaba su hermano , pasaba mas tiempo con el. Había evolucionado en la lucha, ya usaba otros instrumentos y pequeños 'juguetes' más avanzados para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y había empezado a usar el arco.

Subí a darme una ducha a mi habitación y estaba Sebastian en mi cama

"¿Que coño estás haciendo aquí?"

"Acabar con lo que no pude empezar la noche en que te follaste a mi hermano"

Me cogió y me empezó a besar. Yo rogaba que parase, le empujaba y le pataleaba, pero era imposible, estaba agotado y él era más fuerte.

La cosa siguió, y Sebastian empezó a deshacerse de mi ropa y la suya en un simple movimiento, rompiendo toda mi ropa y dejando intacta la suya.

**...**

La última cosa que recuerdo es despertar sudoroso en mi cama y escuchar el cierre de la ducha de mi habitación. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y tenía un ardor en mis piernas y trasero, un dolor tan agudo, peor, muchísimo peor y más doloroso de cuando fue mi primera vez con Blaine.

_Oh no._

"Hola precio-" Blaine entraba por la ventana "¿Qué pasó?"

"B-blaine yo.." no pude responder, alguien salió del baño

Sebastian.

Estaba completamente aislado y con el pelo goteándole en la camisa

Blaine nos miró atónito, y Sebastian se veía nada más que sorprendido

"Me dijiste que habías cortado con Blaine, peluche" dijo Sebastian

"¿PELUCHE? NO HE CORTADO CON BLAINE" dije, aún desnudo, pero tapado con las mantas. Mi dolor de cabeza hizo que casi me callera de la cama. Pero unos brazos me cogieron antes de tocar el suelo

Me volvió a tumbar en la cama, "Descansa peluchito, fue muy intenso el de hoy" dijo sebastian, abrí los ojos horrorizado, a punto de responder pero me calló con un beso. Yo le empujé con todas mis fuerzas que aún me quedaban "Y una mierda, Blain-"

No estaba, Blaine había desaparecido

"Fue bonito mientras duró" sonrió Sebastian

"Puto asqueroso. Mira lo que has hecho, ¡lo has arruinado todo!" dije entre sollozos

"Si, claro, adiós" y desapareció por la ventana, dejándome llorando plenamente en la cama.

**...**

Me pasé toda la tarde y noche mandándole mensajes a Blaine, los cuales no respondía

_Beep, beep_

Mi móvil estaba sonando, lo cogí y leí _Llamada entrante de Blaine Anderson_

Rápidamente contesté

_"¿Blaine?"_

**"Hola peluchito"**

_"Vete a la mierda sebastian"_

**"Sabes? No quiere hablar contigo, pero sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea"**

_"Púdrete"_

**"Yo también te amo, cariño"**

_"Si sigues así y no me pasas a Blaine colgaré"_

**"Yo también me lo pasé genial esta tarde. Te pongo a Blaine, al parecer no hablasteis antes de.. Bueno, te lo paso"**

Se escuchaban susurros y gritos por la línea, hasta que escuché su voz

**"No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, entiéndelo. Púdrete"** dijo Blaine, antes de escuchar que había cortado.

_Genial. _pensé mientras me tiraba en la cama, rendido. Tenía que pensar en algo.

* * *

****SPOILERS CAP. 15** **(Klalodehl)

"Blaine, nunca besé a Sebastian por mi cuenta" le dije ya algo enfadado

"Oh, te besó él y tú le correspondiste, vas mejoránd-"

"ANDERSON, ESCÚCHAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ"

**Próxima actualización:** Domingo 13/04

Miiiiiiiiiles de gracias a las grandes Gabriela Cruz y Shily21 por los reviews en cada capítulo

Y ya sé que ahora mismo Gabriela me odia, y Shily por una parte me ama JAJAJAJA

Un beeeeso grande!

Vale, el último epi que tengo hecho es el 20, y estoy empezando a pensar en hacer el final y si me da la imaginación, hacer una sequela, contándo todo como pasó. En plan:

Se casan, tienen hijos, mataron a Karofsky, sus amigos hicieron tal y cual

Y luego hacer una segunda historia contando cómo se casaron, cómo lo mataron, etc...

¿Que os parece?


	15. Klalodehl

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**15\. Klalodehl**  
****

_Manos recorriéndo toda mi espalda, aún con la ropa puesta, antes de ser destrozada por completo por las manos del vampiro Anderson. Gemí en bajo por la brusquedad de sus movimientos._

_Caderas chocando, una y otra vez, gemidos fuertes que salían del baño del McKinley. Besos sin control, lenguas chocando y bailando, pero fuertemente y con decisión. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura con demasiada desesperación, deseo y necesidad junta._

_Gemí y envolví mis piernas al rededor suya, mientras me cogía del culo y me ponía en el fregadero, gimiendo en mi boca._

_"Hazme tuyo" susurré en su oído, y luego mordí suavemente.  
_

_"Te voy a follar hasta que no puedas andar" dijo tirando de mis pantalones, rompiéndolos totalmente. Mientras yo mordía y chupaba todo su cuerpo libre de vello._

_Mientras el vampiro mordía mi cuello y bebía mi sangre, demasiada sangre_

"No..."

_"No..." dije "Para porfavor"_

_El vampiro seguía y seguía chupando_

_"BLAINE PARA ME HACES DAÑO"_

_"¿Blaine?" dijo, separándose de mi, abriendo los ojos por primera vez_

"NO!" grité, levantándo mi cuerpo de la cama. Había soñado con Blaine... Que no era Blaine, era Sebastian... Era ya la séptima noche que tenía pesadillas así. Necesitaba hablar con Blaine y explicarselo todo... Bueno, el tenia que acceder a hablar conmigo. Lo estuve intentando una y otra vez pero siempre pasaba de mí. Necesitaba explicarle todo.

Me evanté sin ganas de nada, pero tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que ser fuerte y buscar a Blaine, hablar con el, pasara lo que pasara, tenia derecho de al menos escucharme...

Me aislé y me preparé para salir al McKinley con Mercedes.

"Hey blaquito, que tal lo estas pasando?"

"Nada bien Cedes, pero bueno... Voy intentar hablar con él hoy otra vez. A sí que..."

"Suerte con ello"

"Gracias" susurré, dirigiéndome a Blaine

"Blaine de verdad, tienes que creerme, tienes que escucharme porfavor, yo no hice nada te lo juro, Sebast-"

"¿Me lo juras?" me dirigió la palabra por primera vez en esta semana "Me juraste que me amabas y luego te encuentro con mi hermano en la cama... Oh, espera, que eras su peluchito, que ya os conocíais de antes, cómo no"

"Blaine, nunca besé a Sebastian por mi cuenta" le dije ya algo enfadado

"Oh, te besó él y tú le correspondiste, vas mejoránd-"

"ANDERSON, ESCÚCHAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ" grité, mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanto que estaba apretando la mano, tanto que mis uñas rasgaron mi piel haciendo que sangrase. Blaine lo notó y me cogió la mano relajándome al instante "Escúchame, por favor"

Blaine asintió y nos fuimos al parque que había a un par de manzanas del McKinley. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, escondiéndonos del sol abrasador de primavera.

"Habla" dijo mientras me curaba las heridas de la mano

"Sebastian apareció en mi habitación nada más irte, después de entrenar. Y se me lanzó encima, yo no tenía fuerzas para separarlo..." mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa al recordar todo "y... me empezó a quitar la ropa y luego..." una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, muriendo en mis labios "sentí un golpe y recuerdo levantarme doloroso y luego viniste y... eso..." sorbí la nariz y le miré, estaba atónito, sorprendido, enfadado... Tantas emociones juntas.

"Es imposible" refunfuñó

"Blaine, nunca te mentiría, te amo, sólo a ti" le dije mientras me sentaba sobre mis rodillas, ignorando el dolor de mi trasero, no por mucho tiempo, ya que me quejé y tuve que sentarme con su ayuda "Blaine, de verdad que no te estoy mintiendo" le repetí

"¿De verdad?" dijo al cabo de unos segundos

"De verdad" me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios "De verdad, siempre" susurré, dejando que nuestras narices se rozaran y nuestros ojos se encontraran

"Te creo" susurró

"¿Enserio?" mi corazón pudo explotar en ese momento, abrí los ojos que parecía que se me iban a caer

Blaine rió suavemente "Enserio" y me besó dulcemente "Siempre, ¿recuerdas?"

Nuestros dedos se enlazaron "Siempre" repetí con una plena sonrisa en mi cara

**...**

"Kurt!" gritó Santana mientras se acercaba con Brittany. Blaine y yo nos acercamos a ella esperando que hablase

"Sé de más gente" dijo jadeando

"Felicidades Satanás" dijo con sarcasmo Blaine, quien se llevó una mirada asesina de ella

"Explícales britt" le dijo

"Los dos Puckerman son licántropos. Sunshine es un minuo y Kitty es un split"

"Kitty es tu hermana y no lo sabías?" casi grité

"¡No! Todos cambiamos, tenemos cuerpos diferentes. Faltan tres hermanos por encontrar, uno de ellos el híbrido" dijo Santana. Yo me mordí el labio "¿Qué?"

"Conozco a tú hermano, el híbrido. Y tú también"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Brittany

"Dave Karofsky" respondió por mí Blaine

"Chicos!" vino Mercedes acompañada de Sunshine corriendo "El hechizo funcionó"

"¿Que hechizo?" pregunté

"Para encontrar a los otros tres hermanos"

"Uno ya lo conocemos, Karofsky" dijo Santana

"Pues tus otros hermanos se llaman Hunter Clarington, nuestro competidor en los nacionales de glee, y un tal Chandler Kiehl" dijo Sunshine

"CHANDLER KIEHL?" grité

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntaron todos a la vez

Yo asentí, les conté que le había conocido en la tienda de discos, cuando buscaba la canción para glee, en la que Blaine se había unido, **All about us****.**

"Ahora todo cuadra... Klalodehl" dijo Santana

"¿Klalodehl?" preguntó Blaine

"Sí, Klalodehl" dijo Kitty, apareciendo detrás nuestra "Nuestro verdadero apellido. Nuestros padres nos cambiaron los nombres. Es una composición de los apellidos que nos asignaron. Kiehl, Lopez, Karofsky, Clarington y Wilde" explicó "Y por si no lo sabéis, Lauren es otro vampiro"

* * *

****SPOILERS CAP. 16** **(DEP)

"¿Crees que va a despertar?" pregunté después de unos minutos

"No" dijo seriamente, me giré bruscamente a mirarle

RESPUESTAS:

**Las cosas se arreglan y vuelvan a empeorar -.- Dave lo sabe**

_Pues si supieras lo que queda aún por que paseeee larararra (8) Pero no, Dave piensa que es un minuo, pero no sabe que es un himitsu_

**Próxima actualización: Martes 22 o Miércoles 23 **(Depende reviews y tiempo)

* * *

Para que quede todo claro, aquí está la lista de toooodo JAJAJAJA

**VAMPIRO:**

Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Anderson, Rachel Berry, Brittany Susan Pierce, Lauren Zizes, Adam Crawford

**BRUJA:**

Mercedes Jones, Marley Rose

**SPLIT:**

Hunter Clarington, Santana Lopez, Chandler Kiehl, Kitty Wilde

**LICÁNTROPO:**

Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, Azimio Adams

**MINUO:**

Sunshine Corazón

**HÍBRIDO:**

Dave Karofsky

**HIMITSU:**

Kurt Hummel


	16. DEP

Y con una nueva lectora, _Cristopher20_, actualizo antees :D

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**16\. DEP**

Llegué a casa después de la charla que habíamos tenido en el aparcamiento del McKinley. Seguía dandole vueltas al tema de 'Klalodehl' hasta que escuché un quejido y un gemido de dolor

"¿Papá?" grité

"¡Kurt! ¡Corre!" fué lo que escuché antes de escuchar otro gemido aún más fuerte, corrí hasta donde procedía los gritos de dolor de mi padre. Su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, o encajada con algo, no podía echarla abajo

"¡PAPÁ!" grité, mientras intentaba tirar la puerta. De repente Blaine apareció detrás mía y la abrió con una fuerte patada. Nos metimos dentro y vimos que mi padre estaba en el suelo, sangrando y con varios mordiscos "Papá" susurré antes de echarme encima suya, con cuidado de no tocarle las heridas y hacerle más daño "Blaine, quédate aquí" dije, mientras salía por la ventana de la habitación de Blaine, ignorando sus quejas y sus prohibiciones, eran dos pisos, pero ahí estaba Karofsky, abajo con su sonrisa, esperándome

"Hijo de perra" dije, bajando con facilidad del tejado "Me las vas a pagar" me iba a tirar encima suya pero rápidamente desapareció y estaba más lejos. Me sonrió con picardía y se fue más rápido que un coche

Subí corriendo las escaleras y ví a mi padre aún peor en el suelo, pálido, y Blaine dándole de beber su sangre en su muñeca. El cuerpo de mi padre la rechazó totalmente, cada vez iba peor

Cogí un cuchillo y corté en la palma de mi mano "Toma papá" le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano

"Kurt, no va a funcionar, no pu-"

"Papá, o lo haces o lo hago a la fuerza, tú decides"

Mi padre cogió mi mano y empezó a beber de mi sangre, en unos segundos su color volvió, hasta que volvió a toser echando la mitad de la sangre consumida. "Papá, tienes que comer algo, beber y dormir"

"No, no se puede hacer nada Kurt. El mordisco de un híbrido, recuerda que es mortal, tu sangre nada más me da unos minutos más"

"No papá, no sigas, me niego a perderte a tí también" dije, empezando a ver todo borroso

Blaine aguantó a mi padre para que se pudiese levantar "Haz lo que dice Kurt, puede que resulte bien"

"Eso sólo me daría más dolor. Blaine, tengo que pedirte un favor" dijo mi padre, mirándole fijamente

"No..."

"Lo tienes que hacer"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué deciis?" exigí

"Sólo se puede probar una cosa" dijo mi padre, deteniéndose ahí, yo le sostení la mirada esperando que siguiera "es que me convierta"

Segundos pasaron

Minutos pasaron

Igual horas

Y yo estaba ahí parado, asumiéndolo

"Hazlo" dije finalmente. Blaine me miró asombrado "Hazlo, sí es la única manera de salvar a mi padre, hazlo"

"Hijo, nunca se ha probado, no sabemos si va a funcionar o no, lo más probable es que no funci-"

"VA A FUNCIONAR" grité

"Hijo... ¿Tú sabes cómo se transforma uno en vampiro?" preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza

"Él bebería mi sangre, para que estuviera en su organismo, y luego hay que..." empezó a explicar Blaine

"¿Y qué?"

"Me mata" acabó mi padre por él. Mi mandíbula cayó completamente "Si funciona, en unos 10/15 minutos despertaría, bebería sangre humana y sería un vampiro"

"¿Y si no despiertas?" dije, esta vez las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mi cara

"Sí..." dijo mi padre, limpiando mis lágrimas, ya volvía a estar pálido y empezaba a toser mucho "Hazlo ya"

Mi padre bebió sangre de Blaine, esta vez no la escupió. Blaine cogió el cuello de mi padre, me miró con una cara de _Lo siento_, cerró los ojos y la giró, rompiéndole el cuello.

Yo seguí llorando. Casi me daba algo al ver el cuerpo de mi padre caer en el suelo. Entre Blaine y yo lo llevamos a la cama y pusimos una alarma en 15 minutos, mientras nos tumbamos junto a él

"¿Crees que va a despertar?" pregunté después de unos minutos, con la mirada fija en mi padre

"No" dijo seriamente, me giré bruscamente a mirarle

"¿No?" pregunté de nuevo "¿Porqué?"

"Tú padre lo sabía, por eso yo me negué a hacerlo" explicó "Una vez que te muerde un híbrido, sólo su sangre puede curarlo, y tantas mordidas lo haría todo más rápido y doloroso para él, y para ti también"

"¿Y PIENSAS QUE ERA MEJOR QUE ME ENGAÑARAIS Y QUE LUEGO ME DE CUENTA DE QUE NO DESPIERTA Y QUE TODO HA SIDO UN ENGAÑO, UNA MENTIRA? ¿Y LUEGO QUIERES QUE CONFIE EN TÍ? "grité mientras me ponía de pie" ¡QUE TE DEN, ANDERSON!" me fui de la habitación, dejando a mi padre y a mi novio, _exnovio,_ ahí, Blaine confundido y se había dado cuenta de su error

Me encerré en mi cuarto con el seguro y moví el escritorio que está justo al lado para bloquear la puerta aún más. Cerré las ventanas y eché las cortinas. Y ahí estaba yo, escuchando la alarma en mi móvil, dando a saber que habían pasado 15 minutos y que mi padre estaba muerto. Cuando ambos me engañaron.

Tocaron a mi puerta

"Vete Anderson" dije secamente

"No soy Anderson, princesa" escuché otra voz que pude reconocer al instante, me levanté cómo un rayo, tanto que me mareé y caí, golpeándome la cabeza contra la mesilla de noche.

* * *

****SPOILERS CAP. 17** **(Kadam)

Seguimos tumbados besándonos mientras me sacaba mi pañoleta y mi blusa.

Nuestros pechos se rozaban, dándonos una gran exitación por parte de ambos. Mis pantalones ya empezaban a apretar, y parecía que le hablaban a Adam ya que empezó a quitarlos bruscamente, todo era exitación y prisas, mucha prisa y poca pasión y lentitud en el medio, pero me daba igual. Estaba soltero.

_Blaine._

_"Voy a venir a las 9"_

_Blaine._

**Próxima actualización: DIARIAMENTE**


	17. Kadam

COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, ACTUALIZARÉ DIARIAMENTE. EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL EPÍLOGO, Nº 21. ESTOY PREPARANDO YA LA SEQUELA :)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**17\. Kadam**

Desperté mareado, como había despertado en la fiesta de Rachel, pero ésta vez me rodeaban Blaine y...

"Adam?" dije, ya sintiéndome menos mareado

"Hola precioso" sonrió con picardía

"Eh, su novio está aquí delante, yo que tú me relajaría un poco" dijo Blaine, fundiéndole con la mirada

"_EX-novio_" le corregí, Blaine solo me miró dolido

"Uhh, ¿mal momento?" dijo Adam

"No, hablaremos de eso más tarde" respondió Blaine

"No creo que se vaya a hablar de nada" dije mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en la cama "Pero... ¿vosotros os conocéis?"

"Es mi querido primo" dijo Adam poniendo un brazo por encima de Blaine, quien solo le miró con ira "Pero bueno, yo pretendía hablar con Kurt, a solas" dijo mientras empujaba un poco a Blaine

"No me pienso ir y dejarte sólo co-"

"No te vayas de la habitación, Blaine. Vete, y no vuelvas" le dije, friamente. No me importaba lo mal que lo pudiese pasar, yo había perdido a mis padres por culpa de Karofsky y mi padre y Blaine me escondieron todo

"A las 9 voy a estar aquí" dijo mientras salía por la ventana. Yo rodé los ojos y presté atención a Adam

"¿Problemas?" preguntó Adam, yo asentí "Resumen, ahora".

Adam fue mi mejor amigo por una larga temporada, hasta que se mudó a Nueva York, un año antes de conocer a Blaine.

"Pues descubrí todo este mundo loco, y supongo que eres un vampiro, si eres primo de Blaine" él asintió, sentándose en la cama conmigo "Pues empecé a meterme en éste mundo, entrenar como un gran himitsu que soy" dije riendo

"Espera, ¿eres un himitsu?" preguntó incrédulo

"Yup" admití "Yo también me enteré hace un par de meses... Y de ahí viene el caso..."

"Ya sé lo que pasó, lo de Karofsky"

"¿Cómo?" le pregunté extrañado

"Pude escuchar todo cuando le gritabas a Blaine..."

"...y luego entraste" acabé por él "Me alegra que te enteraras así, y no te lo tenga que decir..."

"Ya... Burt era como mi segundo padre" explicó Adam "Pero bueno, ahora me tienes a mí" sonrió

Le cogí de la mano y le devolví la sonrisa

"Vengo ahora" salió de la mano y volvió unos segundos después con un bote de helado de chocolate y vainilla y dos cucharas "Lo mejor para ahogar penas"

"Cómo me conoces" le sonreí y abrí las mantas para meternos dentro de la cama mientras encendía la televisión.

"¿Vemos _Moulin Rouge_? Siempre ha sido tu favorita"

"Sssí, pero..."

"Veeenga, va, hace años que no la veo con mi mejor amigo" me sonrió

"Venga vale" me levanté y puse la cinta

* * *

(_Blaine_, **Kurt, _ambos_**)

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before_  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change_  
_Winter to Spring_  
_But I love you_  
_Until the end_  
_Of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you_  
_Until my dying day_

_**Suddenly the world**_  
_**Seems such a perfect place**_  
_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_  
_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_  
_**It all revolves around you**_

_**And there's no mountain too high**_  
_**No river too wide**_  
_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_  
_**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**_

**But I love you**  
_I love you_

**Until the end** (_Until the end)_**_ of time_**

**_Come what may_**  
**_Come what may_**  
**_I will love you_**  
**_I will love you_**

La canción acabó y yo ya estaba llorando, ésta película siempre la veíamos Blaine y yo cuando estábamos juntos. Siempre acabábamos viendo ésta, y cantábamos la canción, acabábamos las frases de los personajes...

Vale, sí, me había engañado, me había hecho daño, pero lo amo...

Me sequé las lágrimas rápido, antes de que Adam pudiera notarlas y seguí viendo la película, ésta vez recargándome en su hombro.

No tardó en acabar, pero Adam ya estaba encima mía besándome el cuello, no sabía cuando había empezado ni cuanto tiempo nos habíamos besado, pero no me importaba.

Le cogí de la cara en busca de sus labios, empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, ésta vez más apasionadamente y más fuerte. Mientras él acariciaba mi piel de la cintura, al parecer había apartado la camiseta y había llegado a mi piel llevando tanta capa de ropa. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me saqué el jersey que llevaba, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su simple camiseta de manga corta, dejándo a ver un cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Seguimos tumbados besándonos mientras me sacaba mi pañoleta y mi blusa.

Nuestros pechos se rozaban, dándonos una gran exitación por parte de ambos. Mis pantalones ya empezaban a apretar, y parecía que le hablaban a Adam ya que empezó a quitarlos bruscamente, todo era exitación y prisas, mucha prisa y poca pasión y lentitud en el medio, pero me daba igual.

Estaba soltero.

_Blaine._

_"Voy a venir a las 9"_

_Blaine._

Me giré dándole a Adam mi cuello visible, dándole permiso para morder, y vi que eran las 8:47, teníamos tiempo, y si veía algo, se iba a fastidiar, no estamos juntos, no me puede reclamar

"Dios, tu sangre sabe horrible" dijo, lamiendo la herida para que curara antes

"Cállate y fóllame dios"

"Eso está hecho"

En un segundo sentí como mis boxers fueron arrancados y destrozados bruscamente. Cogí el bote de lubricante y los condones y se los pasé a Adam, quien aplicó una gran cantidad y empezó a prepararme rápidamente

Yo estaba en el cielo, o en las nubes. No podía razonar, ni pensar, mi mente no estaba colocada

Pararon mis pensamientos cuando Adam entró por completo dentro de mí, grité por la rapidez, y me aseguré de que tuviera el condón puesto.

Adam empezó a moverse lentamente por unos segundos, hasta que pasaron a embestidas fuertes y dolorosas. Yo le había cogido del cuello, abrazándolo y clavando mis uñas en su nuca para aguantar el dolor que me estaba sufriendo, intentando pedir que parase, pero mi voz no sonaba, estaba roto.

Al fin la tortura acabó, y Adam se levantó a tirar el condón usado al baño y volvió a la cama. Yo me limpié, me puse unos otros boxers, le dejé otro a Adam y nos dormimos abrazados, sin darme cuenta de varios ojos que habían presenciado toda la escena.

* * *

****SPOILERS CAP. 18** **(Amigos con beneficios)

"¿No era que eramos amigos?" dijo con una sonrisa y voz ronca mientras seguía besándome

"Digamos que amigos con beneficios" le abracé por el cuello y él me agarró fuertemente de la cintura, sin querer soltarme nunca, como si tuviera miedo a que le dejara, de nuevo.

Nuestra ropa cayó al suelo, y mis piernas pasaron por su cintura, me empujó contra una de las paredes de los baños, el simple contacto de la fría baldosa me dio un escalofío y me hizo gemir bajo

"Shh, nos van a escuchar" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

**Hagan apuestas! Kadam o Klaine? Quien es el amigo? ;)**


	18. Amigos con beneficios

_y aquí vienee mi cap preferido :)_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**18\. Amigos con beneficios**

Pasaron los días con Adam. Habíamos enterrado a mi padre al lado de la base donde entrenaba. Adam no sabía de ella, ni pretendía decírselo, pero hoy era la vuelta a clases después de la huelga, y volvería a ver a Blaine. Lo de Adam fue solo... un momento débil... Y otros más. En realidad, bastantes, pero acabó con heridas en el cuello y espalda

Adam dijo que volvía a nueva york, pero que volvería a visitarme la próxima semana y más veces, ahora que ya sabía que era un vampiro ya no le ataba el miedo.

Era Martes, primer día después de la huelga, me duché, me aislé, me preparé bien y me fui junto Mercedes.

Ya le había contado todo, igual que a Santana, Rachel... La suerte la tuve que a los pocos días de empezar a entrenar con mi padre, Carole y Finn se fueron a su casa. Carole también lo sabía, pero no queríamos que Finn se enterara de nada, y no lo haría.

"Hey blanquito" saludó Mercedes "¿Qué tal lo estás llevando?"

"Bastante bien, la verdad" respondí "Sé quien fue, y voy a ir a por él"

"Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado" dijo mientras tomaba su café, cuando me dí la vuelta, me encontré a Blaine en frente mía

"Hola" dije secamente

"Hola" respondió de la misma manera "Si me disculpas..."

"Oh, claro, perdón" me separé, dejándolo pasar y recoger su pedido.

No había pensado en él durante todos los días con Adam, nada más el Lunes. Me dí la vuelta para irme con Mercedes y la vi en la esquina de frente saludándome con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, sabía que quería hablar con él, será...

"¿Te ha dejado solo?" preguntó una voz detrás mía, reconocida por la de Blaine

Me giré y le miré "Al parecer sí..." dije mientras veía mi café y lo removía un poco para que el azúcar se disolviera bien

"¿Te acompaño?" preguntó

Yo simplemente asentí con un pequeño "Gracias"

Durante el camino era silencio absoluto, hasta que Blaine habló "Te lo pasaste muy bien éstos días con Adam"

"Fue un momento débil" respondí, bajando la mirada a mi café ya vacío "Ya sabes, todo el tema de que me engañasteis, perdí a mi padre y habíamos roto, me afectó muy raro"

"Ya..."

"De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, Blaine"

"Yo siento habértelo ocultado, Kurt"

"Entonces... ¿Amigos?" le ofrecí la mano

Blaine la miró y me miró con ojos curiosos, se relajó, aceptó mi mano y asintió "Amigos"

Nada más que nuestras manos se tocaron volví a sentir esa chispa de electricidad que no sentía desde hacía días, tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

El timbre de las clases sonó, y fuimos a nuestras taquillas a coger todo, yendo a la clase de francés vi el cuarto de baño. _Perfecto_, pensé

Me paré, le cogí de la blusa de la camiseta y lo jalé dentro, empujándolo contra la puerta para cerrarla y ponerle el seguro mientras atacaba salvajemente su boca

"¿No era que eramos amigos?" dijo con una sonrisa y voz ronca mientras seguía besándome

"Digamos que amigos con beneficios" le abracé por el cuello y él me agarró fuertemente de la cintura, sin querer soltarme nunca, como si tuviera miedo a que le dejara, de nuevo.

Nuestra ropa cayó al suelo, y mis piernas pasaron por su cintura, me empujó contra una de las paredes de los baños, el simple contacto de la fría baldosa me dio un escalofío y me hizo gemir bajo

"Shh, nos van a escuchar" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

Se mojó los dedos con saliva y empezó a prepararme lenta y dulcemente, disfrutando de suaves besos para ahogar los pequeños gemidos.

Entró lentamente y dejó que me acostumbrara a la sensación.

Ya no me acordaba como era el sexo con Blaine. Ya no me acordaba como era hacer el amor con Blaine. Lenta y cuidadosamente, pero a la vez exitante.

Acabamos y nos sentamos, aún desnudos, en el suelo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, con suaves besos perdidos por el medio y muchas, muchas caricias por todo el cuerpo. Acabamos haciéndolo otra vez, aún más lento. Nos vestimos y nos aislamos hasta que tocó el timbre justo cuando ya estábamos listos para salir.

Primero salí yo y me encontré a Santana, _mierda..._

"¿Donde coño estabas? La señorita Pils-" se cayó al ver a Blaine salir, un poco despeinado. "Uh, vale, no lo quiero saber, adiós"

Los dos reímos. "Bueno, amigo con beneficio, nos vemos mañana entonces" dijo con una sonrisa y me guiñaba un ojo

"N-no" dije, antes de que se fuera, Blaine se giró confundido "Ven a casa, después de clase. Ven a vivir a _nuestra_ casa."

* * *

****SPOILERS CAP. 19** **(Hogar, dulce hogar)

"_Chiuso (Cállate)_ Blaine Devon Anderson" le espeté

"Uhh, el segundo nombre, alguien está enfadado"

"Anderson, Hummel. _Silenzio (Silencio)_" dijo la profesora

"_Apologies Ms. Millions (Mis disculpas señorita millions)_" le dije, ella asintió y nos entregó los exámenes.

**Próxima actualización: Mañana :)**

* * *

RESPUESTAS

**Yo tengo algunas dudas primero Sebastián si violó o no a Kurt? supongo que sí pero porque lo hizo para lastimar a Blaine?**

_Sebastian SI violó a Kurt, Kurt recibió un golpe en la cabeza por lo que no se acordaba, pero sabía que había pasado. Sí, para hacerles daño a los dos, ya que él no tiene su alma gelema_

**Kurt sintió mucho dolor cuando tenia relaciones sexuales con Adam porque no es su alma gemela o le dolio porque tovia estaba lastimado por Sebastián?**

_No, sintió dolor porque Adam era muy bruto, era sexo_

Me he enamorado con tantos reviews, os amo muchísimo *-*


	19. Hogar, dulce hogar

SOIS UN PURO AMOR CON VUESTROS REVIEWS :') NUNCA HE PODIDO ESTAR MÁS CONTENTA :D

Aquí os dejo el mejor review que he tenido en mi vida y lo poco que me he reído con él JAJAJAJA :')

"Amigos con Beneficios hacen el amor, vamos hombre no hay dios quien se lo trage, esos no lo quieren admitir, con amigos con derecho a roce solo practicas sexo no haces el amor" - **Shily21**_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**19\. Hogar, dulce hogar**

Kurt estaba aturdido, estaba desconcentrado, asustado... ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y porqué? _Porque le amas. _Oh, gracias cabeza, no lo sabía. Soltó un suspiro, sin dejar de ver esos ojos avellana que los miraba con asombro

2 minutos

2 minutos de puro silencio

2 minutos de puro silencio y sólo miradas

2 minutos de puro silencio y sólo miradas en un vacío pasillo

2 minutos

2 malditos minutos

Y una palabra

"¿Qué?" espetó Blaine

"Olvídalo" dijo rápidamente, escapando de él, pero obviamente, sin éxito ninguno, corrió a la velocidad de la luz y se paró delante mía "Déjame pasar"

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Blaine, apártate o lo haré yo" ya estaba empezando a estar furioso "y he empezado bien la mañana para que la acabes jodiendo"

Blaine se cruzó de brazos "Hazlo" me retó

Sin pensarmelo dos veces le cogí de el brazo, retorciéndoselo y a la vez girando mi cuerpo para acabar tirándolo al suelo, en un fácil y limpio movimiento

Suspiré "Y así es como se aparta uno de la vista de Hummel" y me fui, dejando a un vampiro en el suelo, y dos ojos que nos habían visto.

**...**

Habían pasado semanas desde que le ignoraba, desde el accidente de 'nuestra casa' y yo seguía ignorándolo, por su parte, seguía acosándome, pero sólo en las horas escolares. De vez en cuando teníamos algún encuentro en los baños del McKinley, pero nada importante...

O no mucho.

De todos modos.

No pasaba nada por un poco de diversión, ¿no?

La comida del colegio hoy estaba asquerosa, pero culpé a las cocineras de ello. Llegó la última hora, italiano y en esa clase la compartía con Blaine, vaya suerte, ¿no?

"_Buon pomeriggio (Buenas tardes)_" empezó a decir la profesora Millions, la verdad es que el italiano no se me daba tan mal como el francés. Bueno... En francés voy muy bien, es la segunda lengua que mejor hablo, pero el italiano no me cuesta tanto. Pero al parecer, Blaine es el perfecto en todas las asignaturas. Normal, lleva más de 200 años estudiando... Vivió en italia... ¿Qué digo? Por supuesto que sabe Italiano y francés, y hasta puede que chino, tuvo tantas vidas en tantas partes del mundo! _Portare note, abbiamo un piccolo test (Sacad los apuntes, tendremos un pequeño examen)_" en ese momento Blaine entró por la puerta

"_Sei in ritardo, Signore Anderson (Llega tarde, Señor Anderson)_"

"_Mi dispiace. Ho dovuto andare al botteghino a prendere alcuni libri (Lo siento. Tuve que ir a la taquilla a coger algunos libros)_" ahí estaba el perfecto acento Italiano

"_Sedersi, e iniziare il test (Siéntese, y empezaremos el examen)_" le dijo la señorita

"¿Qué tal estás _mio angelo (mi ángel)_? preguntó Blaine una vez que la señorita Millions se dio la vuelta buscando los exámenes

"_Chiuso (Cállate)_ Blaine Devon Anderson" le espeté

"Uhh, el segundo nombre, alguien está enfadado"

"Anderson, Hummel. _Silenzio (Silencio)_" dijo la profesora

"_Apologies Ms. Millions (Mis disculpas señorita millions)_" le dije, ella asintió y nos entregó los exámenes.

La clase pasó amena, aunque Blaine no callaba, y le dí unas cuantas patadas debajo de la mesa

"No te entiendo" dijo una voz detrás mía, miré al espejo de mi taquilla y vi a Blaine

Suspiré

"Antes estabas en mis brazos, éramos amigos con derechos, luego me pides que viva contigo y sin darme la oportunidad de darte respuesta, te enfadas" espetó enfadado el pequeño Anderson

"¿Y qué dirías?" dije, con la cabeza baja, mirándolo de reojo por el espejo

"Sí" mi corazón pareció estallar "Claro que sí Kurt" me giré mirándolo asombrado y relajado "_Ti amo, Kurt Hummel (Te amo, Kurt Hummel)_"

Le sonreí dulcemente y me ofreció su mano. Cerré la taquilla con la mente y le cogí de la mano, saliendo junto al amor de mi vida por las puertas del McKinley, dirigiéndonos a _nuestra_ casa.

**...**

Llegamos a mi casa. Oh, no, corrijo... _NUESTRA _casa. ¿Desde cuando se me había ocurrido pedirle que viviese conmigo de un día a otro?

Nada más llegar tuve que ir corriendo al baño, a vomitar todo lo que había comido, asqueroso. Blaine vino detrás mía, acariciándome la espalda.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó

"Sí, sólo que la ensalada de hoy estaba totalmente asquerosa, normalmente las cocineras lo suelen hacer mejor" espeté. Me lavé los dientes, la cara y salí con una sonrisa. Blaine se relajó totalmente al verme con mejor cara.

Vimos, como siempre, _Moulin Rouge_, y me dormí después de cantar con Blaine _Come what may__, _como cientos de veces

Me desperté y vi la cama vacía, me puse las zapatillas y bajé a la cocina, encontrandome a Blaine preparando unos panqueques con choco-krispies, junto café, una manzana, un zumo de naranja Sanguina y galletas. Un desayuno de reyes.

"Nooo, no puedo darte tu desayuno en la cama si no estás en la cama" protestó con un puchero adorable

"No pasa nada, umm que buena pinta tiene todo ésto" dije, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor de todo lo que me había preparado

"Vale, pues siéntate y empezamos a desayunar en unos segundos, me falta sacar el último panqueque"

Desayunamos, como una pareja, los dos juntos.

* * *

****SPOILERS CAP. 20** **(3 semanas)

"Hey, hey! No pasa nada, estoy bien, todo va a estar bien" le dije, abrazándolo

"Lo siento Kurt" dijo

"No lo sientas" y le dí un suave beso reconfortante. Él me sonrió y chocamos nuestras frentes

"Ehh... ¿hola? Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis?" dijo una tercera voz

"Pues vete, Sebastian, antes de que te de otro puñetazo" espeté sin separar los ojos de Blaine

"Mmmmmmmejor os dejo solos" y salió corriendo

**Próxima actualización:**

* * *

Los panqueques con choco-krispies (cereales de chocolate) es invento mío jes

Y la naranja sanguina, para quien no lo sepa, es una naranja que el líquido es rojo, como sangre o mermelada de fresa. Da miedo, pero está riquísimo JAJAJAJA


	20. 3 semanas

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**20\. 3 semanas**

Los días pasaron y yo seguía encontrándome mal, vomitando la mala comida del McKinley. Mercedes estaba bastante rara, y hablaba seguido con Santana, cosa que me parecía muy rara. Si, se llevaban bien, pero no tanto de hablar de secretitos sin mi. O mas bien es que estaba celoso... No, no lo estaba.

"Hey Lady Hummel, como lleváis todo?" vino Santana a junto mía

"Blaine y yo? Estamos bastante bien la verdad" le respondí orgulloso con mi sonrisa

"Y sobre la tercera persona?"

"Que tercera?" pregunté confundido

"Tu bebe" soltó Santana

"Kurt, estas embarazado, no lo sabias?" dijo Mercedes en su momento

Mi mente pasó con tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos con Blaine, todas las veces que habían practicado sexo lo hicieron con precaución y..

Oh

Dios

Mío

_Sebastian._ mi mente pensó. _Nonononono, no puede estar ésto pasándome a mí, no me puede estar pasando ésto, nononono, es una broma_

"Ja ja, menudo chiste chicas" dije, algo nervioso, una parte de mí lo creía

"Kurt..."

"No" mi visión era borrosa "No, no puede ser. NonononoNO!" ellas me intentaron abrazar y yo simplemente escapé de sus brazos "No, Sebastian tuvo que, nooo...-"

"¿SEBASTIAN?" gritó Santana

"Uhh tienes muchas cosas que contarnos pequeño blanquito, y de nosotras no te escap-"

"Me violó" solté. Sus caras eran épicas, las bocas casi tocando el suelo, literalmente.

"Yo le frío el cerebro" dijo Mercedes dijo mirando a Santana

"Yo le rompo el cuello a ese hijo de puta" respondió Santana

"Sí, yo también, pero ahora tengo que pensar cómo se lo digo a Blaine sin alarmarle"

Santana y Mercedes se miraron y fijaron la vista a sus pies nerviosos

_Si le dijera al lady hummel que estuvo en las taquillas todo el tiempo..._ pensó la mente de Santana

"¿QUÉ?" grité, tapandome la boca al instante, le eché una mirada de reprocho a Santana y ella aún abrió más la boca

Lentamente me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba Blaine, mirando la taquilla con la mirada perdida

"Blaine..." susurré, él me escuchó y giró a verme, con los ojos llororos. Ambos estábamos llorando. "Lo siento..." susurré de nuevo, acercándome a él. Blaine cerró su taquilla y corrió a abrazarme negando con la cabeza y susurrando frases como 'Tú no tienes la culpa' o 'Le voy a matar cuando le vea', me besó dulcemente, antes de ser interrumpidos

"Ohhh, esta foto va para el instagram" dijo Mercedes

"Wankyyy"

"Oh, cállate Santana, te puedo tirar al suelo de un movimiento" espeté y se fueron riendo, mientras nosotros seguíamos abrazados

**...**

Blaine y yo nos dirigimos a su casa para tener una 'pequeña' conversación con Sebastian

"¿Qué coño hacéis aqu-" no le dió tiempo a responder ya que mi puño aterrizó en su cara "¿QUE COÑO HUMMEL?"

"Hijo de puta" le escupí "Con perdón" le dije a Blaine, más tranquilo, él asintió

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Sebastian

"¿Porqué?" Blaine se rió "Por haberlo violado y dejarlo embarazado, ¿te parece poco?"

"¿Está embarazado?" la mandíbula de Sebastian cayó "Bueno, pues felicidades padres, porque yo, aunque no lo creáis, usé protección"

"¿Qué? No nosotros nunc-" dijo Blaine

"Blaine. Nosotros, sí que... Amigos con beneficios, ¿te acuerdas? El primer día" le recordé, él abrió los ojos

"Es culpa mía" susurró "Es mi culpa" susurró un poco más alto

"Hey, hey! No pasa nada, estoy bien, todo va a estar bien" le dije, abrazándolo

"Lo siento Kurt" dijo

"No lo sientas" y le dí un suave beso reconfortante. Él me sonrió y chocamos nuestras frentes

"Ehh... ¿hola? Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis?" dijo una tercera voz

"Pues vete, Sebastian, antes de que te de otro puñetazo" espeté sin separar los ojos de Blaine

"Mmmmmmmejor os dejo solos" y salió corriendo

Blaine y yo ibamos a ser padres, y no me podía sentir mejor ni más feliz.

**...**

Fui al médico que me recomendó Santana, era un médico licántropo, pero era de confianza, y a mí no me afectaba su mordisco, a sí que estaba a salvo completamente.

En efectivo, estaba embarazado de 3 semanas y media. Justo cuando Blaine y yo decidimos ser algo más que amigos.

Blaine se pasó toda la tarde evitándome, y buscando excusas para todo, no entendía porqué, pero me preocupé bastante por el hecho por si quería apartarse de mí

_Love, love, love _  
_Love, love, love _  
_Love, love, love _

Escuché un coro por la ventana, la abrí y encontré a todos los New Direction y Los Warblers cantando, y en el medio Blaine, donde en frente tenía un grupo de bailarines

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done _  
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung _  
_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game _  
_It's easy _

_Nothing you can make that can't be made _  
_No one you can save that can't be saved _  
_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time _  
_It's easy _

_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love, love _  
_Love is all you need _

_Love, love, love _  
_Love, love, love _  
_Love, love, love _

Bajé de inmediato por las escaleras, y ahí estaba, el amor de mi vida cantándome directamente

_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love, love _  
_Love is all you need _

_Nothing you can know that isn't known _  
_Nothing you can see that isn't shown _  
_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be _  
_It's easy _

_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love, love _  
_Love is all you need _

_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love _  
_All you need is love, love _  
_Love is all you need _

_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _  
_Love is all you need _

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La canción acabó y empezó a hablar

"Sinceramente, cuando te conocí, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, como que si nosotros nos completásemos. Los dos juntos. La primera vez que tomé tu mano, noté la electricidad a través de todo mi cuerpo, y la vez que me sonreíste y reíste, pude haber muerto ahí mismo, porque había visto lo más bonito que habría existido en la vida"

Yo reí por su comentario, con más lágrimas en los ojos

"Sentí como si te conociera de toda la vida, y que los dos estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad. Pero el hecho de encontrarnos y enamorarnos de la manera que estámos, pasando por todas las peleas y rabietas, y todos los momentos tristes... Estoy tan agradecido a la vida de haberte encontrado, haber encontrado al amor de mi vida"

"Culparé a las hormonas del embarazo por llorar de ésta manera" le corté, mientras todos se reían y yo me limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían caído

"A sí que... Kurt Hummel, mi mejor amigo, mi único amor verdadero..." dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo, mi respiración se cortó "¿te quieres casar conmigo?" dándo a ver el anillo, que debía de haber valido muchísimo

"Sí..." susurré mientras asentía, no era capaz de decir mucho "Sí, oh dios mío, SÍ" me puso el anillo y me besó apasionadamente

Un montón de aplausos y algún que otro 'WANKY' por el medio se escucharon, yo no podía estar más afortunado de tener el mejor amigo, el mejor amante, el mejor novio y ahora, el mejor prometido de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 21. EPÍLOGO**


	21. EPÍLOGO (Kéfir)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**EPÍLOGO (kéfir)**

"Elizabeth Criss Hummel-Anderson, Darren Paul Hummel-Anderson, como vuelva a repetir una sola vez más que dejéis los juguetes y bajéis a cenar, voy a morderos"

"Ya vamos papá!" gritaron en unísono

Yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras Blaine se reía

"No te rías, la culpa de que estén tan mimados y consentidos es por culpa de un padre que está en esta sala, y te digo una pista, yo no soy" advertí, él alzó las manos en alto y levantó las cejas

"Yo no hice nada más que querer a mis dos pequeños hijos" se excusó, yo negué con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

Elizabeth Criss Hummel-Anderson era una pequeña niña de 16 años, bueno, adolescente, pero sigue siendo nuestra pequeña. Al caso, tiene 15 años y nació vampiro, como su padre. Fue la primera que tuvimos. Tiene el pelo color rubio, con rizos. A menudo se suele planchar el pelo, pero lo suele llevar rizado como su padre. Tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda. No tuvimos problema en hacerle entender el mundo en el que estaba metida, ya se sabía controlar desde pequeña y bebe de bolsa recalentada en el microondas para que tenga mejor sabor para ella. Está en el equipo de cheerios y tiene una novia, Marie Duval-Sterling, hija de nuestros mejores amigos Jeff y Nick, que se casaron al poco que nosotros, al enterarse que Jeff estaba embarazado.

Darren Paul Hummel-Anderson es el pequeño de la casa, con 13 años, a pocos meses de los 14, es el licántropo de la casa, el único diferente. Tiene el pelo negro y liso, me encanta peinárselo como lo hacía hacer yo en la secundaria, aunque Blaine sigue empeñado en que le dejemos crecer el pelo y empiece a usar gomina y corbatines. Tiene unos ojos color avellana como su padre. Nunca tuvo problemas con la hermana, bueno, los típicos problemas entre hermanos siempre pasan, pero siempre se llevaron bastante bien.

En mitad del embarazo de Elizabeth me convertirme en vampiro. Oh sí, ese tema. Mi padre había guardado una nota diciéndonos que podía perfectamente convertirme en un vampiro, y que sería una especie nueva, pasaría de un himitsu a _kéfir_, y sin pensármelo dos veces, lo hicimos. Sigo teniendo los mismos poderes, pero además, habilidades de vampiro, y más agilidad.**  
**

Nunca habíamos sabido sobre los Kéfir, pero al parecer soy el primero en la historia. Obviamente, soy inmortal, y estámos esperando a un pequeño bebé, un niño. Estamos pensando el nombre todavía, debatiendo entre Chris Adón, Chris Stefan... Hay miles de nombres, y seguiremos con la tradición del doble nombre. Pero su primer nombre está decidido, Chris.

Sonó el timbre, sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Es el tío, es el tío!" gritó Darren bajando las escaleras

"Ah, para él si que bajas no?" le reñí, él me miró con su cara de cachorrillo pequeño. Abrí la puerta y estaba ahí Sebastian con los regalos de navidad para los niños.

Sí, era navidad, y habían cambiado mucho las cosas. Sebastian había cambiado.

"Bueno, ya estamos todos, que empiece la cena"

Estábamos mi marido, Sebastian, Mercedes, Marley, Rachel, Brittany, Lauren, Puck, Jake Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Sunshine, Kitty, Jeff, Nick, todos los niños, y yo.

Vivíamos en un amplio y gran chalé, con grandes pastos para las vacas y caballos que teníamos. a Elizabeth le encantaba la equitación, con 10 años empezó, y después de impartir 4 años de clases, le compramos su propio caballo y ahora mismo tenemos una pequeña ganadería con 7 caballos de distintas disciplinas y monitores y cuidadores para cada caballo.

El dinero, nunca fue problema. Blaine tenía grandes ahorros, y mi padre me dejó aún más, y con mi trabajo de modista desde casa gano bastante al ser el dueño, _Diseños Hummel, S.L._ El taller de mi padre lo reformamos y contratamos más personal, y ahora es uno de los talleres más famosos de todo estados unidos.

Y ésta ha sido mi historia. Mi vida perfecta al lado del marido perfecto y mis 2 hijos, 3 contando con el que viene.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Miles de gracias a todos los seguidores :3

_Cecile78_

_Gabriela cruz_

_IrisGleek_

_Karla Hummel-Kiryuu_

_Shily21_

_anallely crisscolfer_

_Cristopher20_

_Candy Criss_

_AlexaColfer_

_Moontsee VR _

_fermimontecinos_

_y por supuesto también algunos anónimos :)_

(Y creo que no me olvido de nadie más) Y no sé si alguno lo dejó a mitad de camino pero le agradezco haberlo intentado ^^

La sequela se llamará _Don't trust_, es la misma letra de la misma canción, **A****ll about us** :) ya he empezado un poco el primer capítulo, espero seguir con ideas y publicarla pronto, un besazo!


End file.
